Time like Rain
by Necessity bleeds
Summary: Life would have been very different if Neville had been chosen that fateful night. Lily is tortured to insanity, Frank and Alice dead, and Remus thought to be a traitor. RLSB in later chapters Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Dead Like Rain

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by rich, brilliant people, and I am not one of them.**

**Warnings: I feel like I should warn you about another AU!neville –boy –who-lived story. I just hope I put enough originality in it to keep you interested. Oh and its SLASH in future chapters. **

**Summary: Life would have been very different if Neville had been chosen that fateful night. Lily is tortured to insanity, Frank and Alice dead, and Remus thought to be a traitor. RLSB in later chapters, **

******This story is from multiple POV and is kinda scattered, everyone's story will continue but after the third chapter everything begins to focus on Remus and Sirius almost exclusively. **

**October 31****st**** Chapter 1 Part 1**

In a crowded, dimly lit but ornately decorated dining room, The Dark Lord was making plans, his most faithful followers gathered around the oak table in the middle of the room, all masked and leering. Peter Pettigrew stood before the table and looked nervously between the hooded forms of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"No m-my Lord." He stammered, falling to his knees before his master. "Malfoy speaks lies. Dumbledore told us the prophecy concerns Harry Potter, not this Longbottom boy."

Voldemort did not respond instead look at Malfoy who nodded quickly, and stepped closer to the throne like chair that Voldemort lounged in. The snake, Nagini, was curled around the arms and the back of the chair, like an awful adornment. Its head rose slightly when Malfoy approached, its fork tongue darting out as if to taste him. Malfoy swallowed hard.

"My Lord, this Prophecy dose not name the Potter child as your conquer. It could be about either child." Malfoy spoke carefully. Voldemort's red, glowing eyes darted to Peter, still groveling on the floor.

"Interesting, tell me Wormtail." The Dark Lord started, Peter flinched at the old, familiar nickname and looked up fearfully. "Isn't the Potter brat a half blood?" Peter flinched again and with a great trembling motion managed a bow.

"Yes my lord." He whispered horror and sniffling almost making his words inaudible.

"Well, my 'conquer' wouldn't be the spawn of muggle filth now would he?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously at Peter who gave a great sob, the crowd of hood of figures gave an uneasy, collective laugh.

"N-N-No my Lord." Peter gasped.

"Then I don't really need you after all?"

"Pl-" Peter started.

"Avada Kadavra!"

The beseeched, fearful look was frozen on Peter Pettigrew's face.

"We have a change in our plans, my faithful friends." Voldemort snarled. "We go to Hogsmead." The crowed let a cheer, and flooded to follow their Lord's orders.

"Bella." Voldemort purred amongst the outburst of noise. Bellatrix turned a wicked smile on her otherwise pretty face.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you and Rudophus to remain behind; I have a special plan for you."

"Yes, anything." Bellatrix responded passionately.

"Eventually the Potter's will leave there protected home, once they do, torture and kill them."

"Yes Lord." Bellatrix's smile widened and she turned to find her husband. Voldemort let a satisfied smile sink into his lipless mouth. He was so close, so very close to complete power. No one would stand in his way now.

The Dark Lord did not see one Death Eater remain behind, did not see one man whose mask slipped from his face as everyone else cleared the room. Severus Snape remained, tears staining his cheeks, eyes wide and horrified.

**November 1****st**** 1981 Chapter 1 Part 2**

"Nymphadora, please sit still."Andromeda Tonk's scolded gently. Eight year old 'Dora' stopped fidgeting, and struggled to remain as still as possible, but it was hard. Something was going on, nervousness had settled over her house, making her mother impatient and her father more quiet than usual. Something was going on, and no one ever let eight year olds in on anything. It was right unfair, it was.

She looked across the table to her father, who was resting his head in his hands. He gave a wink and tired smile.

"What's going on?" She asked. Both her parents ignored her. She really didn't expect an answer; they hadn't answered the previous nine times she had asked that evening either.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Ted asked Dora whose face twisted indignantly.

"Like I can sleep with you lot so tense, just please tell me what's going on." She begged, her hair turning an electric blue as she spoke. Andromeda and Ted exchanged a dubious look.

"Bed." Her mother said with a finality that told Dora that arguing was useless. The girl settled for stomping her foot in a half hearted fit and headed upstairs.

Ted watched his daughter go and turned to his wife.

"We should have told her." He said quietly.

"She will find out soon enough, if what Dumbledore said is right, then it will change her-and our- whole life." Andromeda felt exhausted all at once and sank into a chair next to her husband. Ted took her hand in his own.

"It will be ok, dear." He said, brining their heads together and planting a kiss on her forehead. She leaned heavily against him and took a deep breath. Tears she had held back all day threatened to fall now. Ted pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok." He said again. It wouldn't just be a huge change in the Tonk's household. It would be a change in the entire world. Dumbledore's letter sat folded on the table, slightly crumpled from repetitive reading. Ted could almost recite the entire thing from memory now. Still, hours later, the profundity of it left him reeling.

_The dark Lord is gone._

The letter had started, causing Andromeda to burst into sudden and uncontrollable tears, and Andromeda was not a weepy person by nature.

_Voldemort had attempted, on this night, to murder Frank, Alice, and Neville Longbottom in their home. Frank and Alice Longbottom are dead. Neville, for reasons that I will explain at a later time, lived. _

This caused another burst of tears from Andromeda, Ted felt his own eyes sting with grief at the words. Frank and Alice dead?

_If you are willing, the boy needs a temporary home, and I would like the opportunity to explain more fully the events of this evening. Send your response quickly. –Dumbledore._

Ted sent a hastily scrawled note in response and sent it with his own owl. They then had nothing to do but wait. It wasn't long before other owls started pouring in; news of the sudden defeat of the dark lord, rumors of what had happened at the Longbottom's, invites to parties celebrating the freedom of the wizarding world.

Ted responded to friends and family, but neither Tonks would leave until they heard from Dumbledore again. So they sat, and waited. Waited for news of Neville, of the dark Lord, an official announcement from the ministry, waited for anything.

It was well after midnight when a tremendous roar rattled the windows in their house. Ted jumped to his feet, wand in hand and sprinted out the front door. Andromeda followed, fear tingling in her spine.

An enormous motorcycle was apparently falling out of the sky, no not falling, flying, and flying right into his yard. Ted flinched slightly when the great bike hit the ground with a thud that shook the earth with its force. If the bike was huge, it was nothing compared to its rider. A mountain of a man with a tremendous beard was perched atop the seat, a pile of blankets gathered in his arms.

"Hullo Hagrid." Ted said lightly. The giant settled the bike and killed the roar of the engine.

"Ted, Andromeda." He greeted.

"Did Dumbledore send you?" Andromeda asked hopefully. Hagrid nodded and settled the blankets in his arms before climbing off the bike.

"Supposed to meet me here." He muttered. "He'll be here."

"Is that Neville then?" Ted asked, motioning to the blankets. Hagrid nodded again, removing some of the blankets and revealing a sleeping baby with light, wispy hair and a thin, lightning bolt scar across his forehead.

"Fell asleep as I was flyin' over Bristol." He handed the baby gently to Andromeda and let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"S'not fair!" He wailed. "Frank and Alice dead?" He cried. Andromeda patted him awkwardly on the elbow.

"It's ok." She said softly, her eyes never leaving the sleeping infant in her hands.

"Ah, Hagrid you've made it alright." A voice spoke next to them. Dumbledore stood as though he had been there the entire time. Hagrid nodded.

"Young Sirius Black lent me the motorbike." He explained, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "O'course, him n' James been having a 'orrible night too."

"James Potter?" Ted asked.

"Alas, many lives have been taken tonight." Dumbledore said sadly.

"James is dead?" Andromeda exclaimed, holding tighter to the baby.

"No, he is alive, but Peter Pettigrew's body was recovered from an area believed to be used as a headquarters for Voldemort and his followers." Everyone flinched at his name but Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't seen them. "He was obviously tortured for information. He died a hero's death."

"Poor Peter."

"Are Lily and the baby ok?" Andromeda asked, feeling suddenly extraordinarily concerned with the welfare of children. Dumbledore paused and his blue eyes sparkled with tears behind his half-moon glasses.

"Lily Potter is in Saint Mungos." He spoke softly. "She was captured soon after and tortured for information about the whereabouts of the defeated dark lord."

"But she is alive?" Ted asked, his heart breaking for the Potters. Hagrid let out another howl, large tears falling into his beard.

"She is insane, only time will tell if she will recover."

"Oh." Andromeda felt tears rise to her own eyes, for the loss of such good people, for the breaking of families.

"Now, we have concerns that demand our attention." Dumbledore took a step towards the house. "Ted, Andromeda, might I press upon your hospitality for some tea? We have much to discuss."

**November 1****st**** `1981 Chapter 1 Part 3**

The gentle snoring of James Potter filled the waiting room; he was curled haphazardly in a chair. His son was nestled on his chest, covered in his cloak. Both Potter's sleep was uneasy and light.

Dreams made half of memories and half of nightmares flooded his over taxed mind. Some were of Peter, dying to protect James and his family. Guilt left him horrible crippled, he had no right to ask Peter to be the secret keeper. Poor, bumbling Peter stood no chance against the Dark Lord. Confusion rattled his brain.

Dumbledore had said the Voldemort was after Harry, after the Potters. Why had Frank and Alice died that night? Why hadn't they been given the protection of the Fidelius Charm? Why did Peter need to die? Protecting a secret that hadn't been necessary? Memories from that night flashed through his mind, clouded and uncertain. They had received an owl from Sirius, saying that Frank and Alice had died, and Peter was missing, so much confusion and so much worry.

"James." A whispered word and warm hand on his shoulder tore James from his twisted nightmares. He blinked up and the concerned face of Sirius Black.

"Hey mate." James greeted his voice hoarse and unsure. Sirius sat next to him and helped him sit up straight without waking Harry.

"Any word?" Sirius asked quietly. James shook his head sadly, trying desperately not to cry.

"No, we've been here for hours and no one is even talking to us." James said, casting a hateful look towards the secretary seated across the room. Sirius took a deep breath and stared intently at his feet.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered, tears prickling his own eyes. "It was my idea to use Peter as the Secret Keeper. It was my fault he died."

"We didn't need a Secret Keeper, you-know-who wasn't after us, he was after the Longbottom's. Dumbledore was wrong." James said his voice strangely absent of emotions. He looked at Sirius, windswept and unwashed. His knees curled to his chest and covered in that blasted leather riding jacket. He looked so incredibly breakable in that moment. James wrapped an arm around his best friend and took another deep breath.

"Where is Remus?" He asked. Sirius flinched.

"I don't know." He answered, a indefinable emotion clouded his eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" A woman interrupted. James looked up and for a moment considered not answering, he so scared to hear what the Healer had to say. That Lily was dead, that she wouldn't recover. He could run now, run and never know.

"That's me." He said standing and handing Harry to Sirius. The boy fidgeted slightly but fell back asleep almost instantly.

"My name is Lorilyn Zizes, I'm the Healer-in-Charge." The woman said, holding out her hand for James to shake feebly. Zizes looked almost as tired as he was. Bags darkened under her eyes, grey fly-a-way hair falling freely from the clip at the back of her neck.

"Walk with me Mr. Potter." She said, placing her hand on his back and steering him towards the door.

"How is my wife?" He asked, much more tensely then he had intended. Zizes gave a exasperated sigh.

"She is stable, and has been moved to the Fourth Floor." Zizes spoke calmly for someone tearing down another person's entire world. James Potter reeled visibly, caught himself on the wall and took several deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, we tried everything we could. She is not responding, the damage is too extensive."

"Will" His mind didn't seem to be working; it was difficult to string together a sentence. "Will she ever get better?" He asked quietly.

"There is a chance she might improve with time, but, Mr. Potter, It's a very slim chance."

_We had fought_. He thought, with such bitterness it burned his throat. Right before she left to help find Peter. They fought over who would stay with Harry and who would answer the call. Lily wanted to go, James argued. Lily left. The last words to his wife where spoken in anger.

Now she was worse than dead, tortured by the Cruciatus Curse to insanity, maybe never to recover. Peter was dead, Lily was insane, Sirius was consumed with guilt, and Remus-. James felt his blood boil.

Someone in there group had been giving information to the Dark Lord. Someone was a traitor. They had suspected Remus earlier; James didn't want to believe it. Peter had suggested that the not tell anyone that he would be Secret Keeper instead of Sirius. James had protested. They didn't tell Remus. Now Peter was dead, in defense of his friends. Sirius had been with James almost the entire time.

Remus was the traitor. James felt so overwhelmed he sank to the floor. After everything Remus would turn on them? A small, logical voice in the back of his mind protested.

_Maybe it's not him._ But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's follower's had intimate details of their activity and whereabouts. Someone close was providing information. James took a deep breath. His wife was gone from him, and one of his best friends was dead. There would be time to mourn but for the moment he had something to do. There was a traitor in there mists.

He walked talk back to the waiting room, the Healer calling after him. He Found Sirius slumped in the seat, curled around Harry and glaring darkly at everyone else in the room. The man was instantly on his feet the moment he saw James.

"Lily?" He started, but the question died on his lips when he saw the look on James's face.

"Remus is the traitor." James growled. Sirius took a deep breath and nodded quickly.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Kill him."

**November 2 1981 Chapter 1 Part 4 **

Vernon Dursley was having a very odd day. He had seen owls swoop all over his neighborhood, funny people in cloaks had gathered around the streets all day, talking in loud whispers and seemed very excited about something. One had actually hugged him on his way to the bakery. He had a very horrible and heavy feeling in his gut that all this nonsense had something to do with his wives' sister's people. Those freaks.

He didn't mention his concern to his wife when he got home from work. She chatted happy and oblivious. Telling him all about Mrs. Next-Door- Neighbors problem with her daughter, and that their son Dudley, had learned a new word, "won't".

He nodded and half listened through dinner, and then got ready for bed. He laid there on the pillow, long after Petunia had fallen asleep. His mind racked with confusion and fear. The last though to enter his mind before he fell asleep was a comfort.

"Even it is Petunia's sister's lot, it wouldn't affect us." He thought. He was absolutely right.

If you can't already tell I don't have a beta:) Yeah its bad. Please tell me what you think! Please?


	2. Lost like Rain

November 2 1981 Chapter 2 Part 1

Dora stared at the lumpy form of a baby sleeping in her old cot. She had to stand on her tip toes and lean heavily to see above the bars but it was worth the effort. There was a real, live baby sleeping in her cot. True the cot had been folded up in the attic for several years but it didn't change the fact that it was Dora's old cot, and there was a baby in it.

"Mum, is that a scar on its head? It looks like a lightning bolt!" She asked, wishing that she was tall enough to actually touch the baby, maybe not the baby, just the scar really.

"Dora, his name is Neville, and he is not an 'it'." Andromeda said from the corner of the room. She was alternating between unpacking boxes of Dora's old baby things and staring absently at the baby with tears in her eyes. She and Daddy had been acting nutters all day. Dora opened her mouth to inform her mother of this but lost her balance and slipped, hitting the ground with a yelp of surprise.

"Dora? Oh-" Andromeda stood quickly, dropping the piles of baby clothes she was holding. She had almost reached her daughter when the baby let out the most pitiful wail Dora had ever heard and instantly took her mother's attention. Andromeda swooped up the baby and hustled him out of the room. Dora climbed to her feet, whipped her hands on her jeans and decided that babies where awful, boring creatures.

Ted looked at his wife from over the morning paper. A large, moving picture of several death eaters being taken into custody was plastered over the front cover. The entire paper seemed to be dedicated to the news that the Dark Lord had fallen, and why shouldn't it be? The wizarding world had precious little to celebrate in so many years.

Andromeda was holding an awake and crying Neville on one hip and daftly making a bottle with the other. It had been almost six years since they had a baby and his wife still that that skill for doing things one handed. Ted let a genuine smile sip over his lips.

"You are amazing, have I ever told you this?" He asked, dropping his paper and standing to take Neville.

"I'm out of practice." Andromeda said with a laugh, handing the baby to Ted. Neville was heavier in his arms then he could ever remember Dora being at such an age. The boy sniffled and buried his little head in Ted's shoulder. He shook his head in wonder and grabbed the bottle that Andromeda offered; he sank in to his chair and settled Neville in his lap.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, sitting in the seat next to him. The conversation with Dumbledore had only cleared so much up. She understood why it was so important for Neville to live with her. Neville was her second cousin on her mother's side. Durella, Andromeda's poor excuse for a mother, was Alice's mother's sister. Dumbledore had said that was important. Neville needed to be with someone blood related to himself, no matter how vaguely. It was a matter of life or death. He refused to explain why it was so important, merely waving his hand dismissively and giving some cryptic line about everything being explained in the future.

Andromeda had taken one look at that baby and wouldn't say no, even if Dumbledore didn't want to share everything he knew, a fact that still bothered her. No matter, Dumbledore had his reasons; she would wait to know more. In the meantime, there was a nursery to build, things to buy and a stubborn eight year old to inform.

Neville lay in Ted's arms, gurgling happily and playing with his bottle instead of drinking from it. Ted looked down at the blonde, brown eyed baby in his arms and felt his heart clench. Neville blew a spit bubble and tried to put his foot in his mouth.

_Welcome to the Tonks family Neville Longbottom._ He though.

November 9th 1981 Chapter 2 Part 2

_God_, his mother used to tell him, _always has a reason_.

God was a very unstable term in the wizarding world, usually interchangeable with Merlin. Remus Lupin believed God. Not the same omnipotent being his mother pictured, but God just the same, maybe a God less powerful, less all knowing, like a God with a little 'g'.

If god had a reason now Remus was dying to hear it. A reason for being in this small, isolated chamber, a reason for the silver laced cuffs cutting into his wrists, a reason for the charges of Treason, Conspiracy with Dark Wizards, and Use of Illegal dark arts-among others- , where being brought up against him by his best friends.

The though brought a noxious mixture of humiliation and betrayal cavorting through his gut. _Best friends_, now his accusers. Remus shuffled in the chair they had chained him too, chained like a wild animal. He had read that processing and trial of a werewolf was different then a wizard. More safe, more controlled the book had said. It never mentioned a reinforced waiting chamber and chains. Maybe the chains were only for werewolves accused of being a death eater. Maybe it was Sirius's idea.

Thinking of Sirius sent a bolt of pain and guilt tremored through him, leaving him swooped over and gasping for air. Tears sprang to his eyes and he didn't have the means to wipe them away so they free fell down his face and disappeared into his tattered shirt. He hoped neither of them would come to the trial, he didn't want to see that helpless look of hatred on James face, and Sirius- He didn't want Sirius' s last memory of him to be dirty, chained and accused of being a traitor.

His friends though him a traitor, a spy. They would probably convict him, a werewolf who couldn't produce a viable alibis. Hell even if he did have people to vouch for him, they would be other werewolves, no one would believe them either. A hopeless, numb acceptance washed over him, stilling his pounding heart and easing his stiff limbs. He would be sent to Azkaban, they may even have him kissed. Would he still turn each month without a soul? Would it matter?

The door that looked more like a locked cell cracked open, four official looking wizards had come to take him to his trial. Remus stared intently at the ground as they unlocked him from the chair and slapped a new pair of chains on his hands.

"Move Lupin." A gruff voice instructed. Remus took a dutiful step forward; he would walk to his own demise.

Same Day Chapter 2 Part 3

Sirius took a deep, settling breath and slumped forward in his chair. The trial would be starting at any moment. James would be there now, Sirius wish he had the guts to watch, to watch Lupin get what he deserved. He had every intention of joining James watching their ex-friend be convicted of Treason but when the moment came to go, he couldn't.

He could not get the memory of Remus how he was before out of his mind, before the war, at school, after a full moon. The thoughts of that Remus and traitor Lupin were not compatible. So Sirius offered to babysit Harry and James could go.

Now he sat, staring at the wee motherless mongrel and wishing desperately that it could be different. Harry had managed to pull every pan out of the bottom cupboards and had them sprawled across the kitchen floor.

"BAM!" The baby exclaimed before bringing down a spoon on a upturned pot. Sirius smiled. How was it possible that one person was so very adorable? Big green eyes stared up at him and a single tooth appeared behind a wide smile.

"Bam fooda!." He cheered a line of drool dropping down his chin.

"Bam Harry." Sirius echoed, scooping the boy up and wiping his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Uh-oh."

"What's uh-oh Harry?"

"Uh-oh." He muttered sleepily, and his cheerful attitude diminished instantly and his giggle turned into an all out bawl.

_Uh-oh indeed. _Sirius thought dryly as he almost tripped over a pan on his way to search for a bottle. Just for a moment it didn't matter that Remus was a traitor, or that Lily was so damaged, or that James was in such a state. His Godson needed something, and as far as Sirius was concerned, Harry would always come first. It was getting easier, each day more of his reality came back into focus, with Lupin's trial they could starting figuring out what normal was again.

Same day Chapter 2 Part 4

The court room was full to the brim and subsequently stuffy and stressful on James's fried nervous. He took a deep breath and stared pointedly at the proud form of Barty Crouch seated high behind panel across from the jury.

"What do you suppose is taking them so long?" A breathless, familiar voice asked in his ear. He turned and found the equally familiar form of Arthur Wesley leaned in from the bench behind him.

"Wish I could say I knew." James admitted, he had known Arthur for a short time because of the Order of the Phoenix, despite being several years his senior, Arthur had a son Harry's own age. James like and respected the man.

"You know James." Arthur started, James braced himself for another 'sorry for your loss' or 'hey I feel bad that your friend was a traitor.' He had gotten these speeches from just about everyone in the past couple days. The absolute worst had to be 'Hey did you know your friends is a werewolf?'.

The fact that Remus was on trial meant that his secret was out, everyone knew. James tried not to feel bad about it; he was a traitor after all. People still insisted on ranting about it to James.

"I can't believe they would let one in the School!"

"He should have been locked up long ago if you ask me."

"Can you believe that? A werewolf allowed to run free, could of killed someone!"

James had to try really hard not to defend Remus. He was a traitor, he didn't deserve defending, but old habits die hard.

"James- James did you hear me? " Arthur's voice broke through James's thoughts.

"No, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said Molly and I would love to have you and Harry over for dinner." He repeated, giving James a look that clearly questioned James's sanity.

"Yes, Of course, Harry would like that and I would be honored." James responded, feeling suddenly light headed and close to puking. He couldn't do this; he couldn't watch his old friend be convicted of Treason. James got to his feet just as the doors opened and four wizards brought in Remus in chains. James shuttered and fled the court room.

He raced past people nearly colliding with a wizard with a huge stack of what looked like purple bricks with wide staring eyes in his arms. James shouted a hastily apology but kept running. He was forced to stop in the elevator and the time it took to get from one floor the next proved to be the longest time in his life. He finally made it to the entrance and ran straight for an open floo.

Sirius was feeding Harry a green mushy substance from his high chair when James reached Godric's Hollow. James gulped hard and drew his small boy to his chest, then pulled his friend in for a hug.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, obviously fearing the answer.

"Doesn't matter." James said. "I have my son, my best mate, and eventually I will have my wife back." James said with the old flame of his idealistic youth. "What happens to Remus doesn't matter." James would be right about that for thirteen years. 


	3. Empty like Rain

**Ok, I hated this chapter, and **_**Lazy**_**, a particularly accurate reviewer made me crazy about it. So here is chapter three, redone and hopefully improved. I will post chapter four sometime tomorrow I think. Thank you guys so much! Your wonderful. **

**Thank you so very much to the people who reviewed, I am so grateful for your thoughts! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**November 6th 1981 Chapter 3 Part 1 **

"How could he be acquitted?" James finally asked, breaking the tense silences after Dumbledore's announcement. Remus was cleared of all charges, that bastard would walk clear and free. James looked at Sirius, like the man could offer up some affirmation that James wasn't hearing things. Sirius looked just as awestruck as he felt.

"Remus Lupin was found innocent on all charges." Dumbledore repeated his blue eyes steady on James's face. James felt his world spin, teetering on a dreamlike quality that left him feeling very much like he was watching someone else's life from a distance. This couldn't be reality.

Sirius was groping for words, his mouth opening and closing repetitively.

"Cleared?" He said stupidly. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"He was cleared, and I beg of you to both see reason, Remus was acting under my orders, I can no other proof other then my word. He was performing secret work for the order, I am sure that he was not a spy." Dumbledore's words were calm and reasonable but held a pleading undertone. His stoic face revealed nothing, but his blue eyes had lost their twinkle with the gravidity of the situation.

"But they knew." James started his mouth dry. "Death eaters seemed to know our every move, how would they if someone close to us wasn't giving them the information."

"Of that, I cannot be sure, but I beg you to at least hear out your old friend, maybe from his mouth you would hear the truth."

Sirius gave a humorless bark like laugh at these words.

"Professor- the truth?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted. "He's not going to admit to being a spy if he is one."

"No, he wouldn't." Dumbledore admitted. James looked from Dumbledore to Sirius and then stared intently at his kitchen table. The familiar surface gleamed under a fresh scrubbing, the muggle way. James had woken the previous night with a restless fever, only manual labor dulled the rage, he had cleaned and scrubbed everything in the house, but it only left the place feeling more empty and hollow. James examined a tiny black scuff on the edge of the table, wondering idly if it was burn of some sort.

His mind was trying to tell him something, but he didn't have the capacity to grasp it yet. Something bothered him, and he struggled to find the wording to voice it. Sirius seemed to regain his speaking ability and let lose a sting of cuss words that left James feeling thankful that Harry was upstairs napping.

"If what you're saying is true Dumbledore, then why didn't he defend himself? You said that during the trial he just stayed quiet while everyone spoke-" Sirius had to pause in his speech, red-faced with anger and turned to James as though for strength to finish his sentence. "Spoke in his defense, sounds like he was feeling guilty if you ask me. Right ashamed even."

"Can you not imagine being in his position?" Dumbledore asked, quietly. "It's a miracle in its self that I got him a trial in the first place. Then to be reveled as a werewolf for a crime he didn't commit?"

James felt a stab of painful guilt at Dumbledore's words.

"Peter thought he was the traitor." Sirius said as though that offered some cosmic affinity. "Peter was the one who suggested we not tell Remus about the switch in Secret Keepers."

James recognized the look on his best friends face, beyond stubborn, Sirius had already made up his mind on the matter and nothing would change it, not even Dumbledore. The elder man seemed to realize this and sighed deeply.

"I cannot change your mind." He said sadly. "But I beg you to understand that if you are wrong in your accusations, you would be ruining a man's life, potentially beyond repair."

With that cryptic message Dumbledore rose from his set.

"I thank you for the tea, James. If you will excuse me I am late for a meeting at Hogwarts. Good day." He waved a hand and disappeared with a loud crack.

James ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sirius who glared angrily at the space Dumbledore had previously resided.

"Can you believe they just let him off?" Sirius growled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. A wail echoed from upstairs, saving James from answering.

"Will you grab a clean nappy?" James shouted as he climbed the stairs to retrieve his son.

**November 7****th**** 1981 Chapter 3 Part 2 **

Doubt was not an emotion that Severus Snape was particularly familiar with. Anger, humiliation, desperation yes…..But doubt? After all this time, his entire life came down to this one meager little feeling, and what a vague feeling it was too. A sneer curled his lips. He stared intently at the tea Professor Dumbledore had offered him and vehemently tried to rid himself of the stupid emotion. He was betraying Voldemort after his fall, it shouldn't be this hard. He thought bitterly.

Doubt itched, and hung uncomfortably like a bad Christmas jumper. Doubt was not to be reasoned with, or buried under logic like every other emotion could be. His sneer widened.

"Is there a problem Severus?" Dumbledore asked lightly, pushing the plate of biscuits towards Severus.

"No Problem Professor." Snape said, ignoring both his cooling tea and the plate of biscuits.

"I haven't been your Professor for a while now Severus." Dumbledore continued, examining the biscuits and taking a particularly chocolaty one for himself. Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had forgotten how intimidating and surreal the old man could be. Like just sitting before the Professor was as good as writing a confession.

"I think you know why I am here, Professor." Severus said curtly. He was no longer comfortable in Dumbledore's office, not that his purpose in being here had allowed much room for comfort in the first place. He felt like he was on trial, and the jury had decided his fate before he could present his case. Dumbledore sighed and rested a wrinkled hand on his white beard.

"Yes Severus, I believe I know why you are here." For the first time since Severus had known him, Dumbledore looked his age, his eyes tired and his form slumped slightly. Doubt reared again, almost crippling in its wrath. The iron wall Severus had depended on to control such flood of emotion seem to crack before this old, tired man. Tears sprang to his eyes, burning and hot.

"She's-" He tried, his voice was shaking with some emotion he had so long suppressed he was having difficulty naming it. Rage maybe, no it didn't burn like rage, just ached and writhed. Tears sparkled behind Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles.

"Lily is in Saint Mungos. Her condition is stable but unlikely to improve." Dumbledore spoke calmly but might have stuck out with a fist for Severus's violent cringe at his words. Severus trembled for a long moment; Dumbledore seemed to be engrossed with choosing another biscuit as the younger man struggled to regain his composure.

"I loved her." He said, speaking the words allowed for the first time. Dumbledore took a long time looking up from the plate on the table, giving Severus time to hastily wipe his eyes on his sleeve.

"Love is a powerful magic." Dumbledore muttered, more to himself then to Severus. Despite the doubt that had woven itself over Severus, he had made a decision. He had come to tell Dumbledore everything, starting with the most painful part seemed the most logical. Logic was a safe place in his mind and he was thankful for its warm embrace.

"Professor." He started, his voice had taken on its usual cool and calculating air. "I am a Death Eater." He paused when Dumbledore didn't react the way he was expecting. Merlin he didn't even react at all, merely stared at Severus with mild interest, like he was describing the weather, or the eggs he had eaten for breakfast.

"Did you already know?" He asked a taken back.

"Certainly not before today, but you appearing here and in such a -forgive me for this- fretful state gave me a theory if you will." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Severus stared for several moments.

"You knew when I arrived, yet you did nothing to try and restrain me or contact the ministry?" Severus was caught off guard, letting his sneering sarcasm drop in the face of shock. Dumbledore merely shrugged.

"Let us just assume I was interested in what you had to say to me." He responded. "Please, continue."

Severus Snape took a deep breath and tried once more to shake the blanket of doubt hanging over him.

"Well, I'll begin at the beginning shall I?" Severus let a drizzle of sarcasm creep back into this voice.

"The beginning is a great place to begin."

Severus Snape had heard the muggle expression, 'making a deal with the Devil', and while he had never spent much time on muggle Catholicism he had a pretty firm grasp on the concept of an evil overlord. He couldn't help feeling now, walking the halls of Hogwarts, like that's what was happening. Only 'Devil' in this case was interchangeable with Headmaster of Hogwarts, only making a deal with the Headmaster of Hogwarts hardly rolled off the tongue.

_Potions Master._He let the title sit in his mouth, tasting the strange words in relation to himself. He had come to Hogwarts to spill his guts to Dumbledore, admit to being a Death Eater, to being the reason that Alice and Frank Longbottom died. The reason that Lily- He couldn't even finish the thought. He had come to throw himself at the mercy of the Ministry, and instead the daft old man had offered him a job. He was still reeling from the sheer shock of it all.

" A descent salary, housing and board." Dumbledore had said. Severus still wasn't sure what made him say yes but here he was, back in the place that held nothing but bad memories and the sting of rejection. Maybe it was Dumbledore's way of torturing him slowly. He grimaced and slowed his pace down the last hallway before the rooms assigned to the Potion's master. Slughorn, he had been told, had evacuated the premises earlier that day, leveling Severus to move in his things at any time.

He truly hoped the haunting air of the castle would diminish in time.

**Same Day Chapter 3 Part 3 **

Loss, Sirius realized, was a strange emotion. It ached like grief but burned like rejection. Warm sunlight streamed through the fall painted leaves still clinging to the trees. The beauty of the Indian summer seemed at such a contrast for the restless pain that had taken up residence in his chest.

He was sad, and confused, and hurt, and angry. He was also quite sure that he had never felt so many emotions at one time. It was exhausting. He was also unbearably restless, and restless had proven quite dangerous in the past.

He wondered through the park, taking in the sunshine and allowing its warm light to alleviate some of the uncertainty he was plagued with. He always felt better outside; it was his refuge as a young child, his playground at school, and now his clam in a storm. He made another lap across the cracking pavement that ran around the outer edge of the park and became more relaxed with each step.

There would be no closure, not for a long time, but in that moment Sirius could feel normal for just a moment, normal and whole. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the sun. For the first time in days he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Sirius?" A voice tore him from his happy place rather abruptly. Sirius flinched when he realized it was Remus's Lupin's voice. He turned slowly, hoping desperately that it was a trick of the wind, and that Remus was not standing in his part, speaking to him.

It was. Remus looked very much like he'd been hit by a Mac truck. His hair was greasy and in complete disarray, his muggle clothing nearly threadbare. Large dark circles encased his eyes, giving him a gaunt and sickly look.

Sirius stared for a long time, his brain useless to provide any words at all.

"Sirius." Remus repeated, his voice strangely distant.

"What?" He answered stupidly. Remus didn't seem to have a response to such a witty retort. Sirius was sure that all the air in his body had gone from him, leaving him breathless and feeling like someone had socked him in the gut.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked, his voice cracked but otherwise showed no indication that they were discussing anything deeper then the weather.

Sirius slid on to a park bench, willing his mind to give him anything- anything at all to say to the man that used to be one of his best friends.

"Why?" Was all that he could produce. He was choking back tears, struggling to find anger that he could channel every other unrecognizable feeling into.

"I want to-" Remus started but stopped, his eyes pleading.

"No!" He shouted, his face contorting with new found rage. _Traitor, back stabber._ His mind fumed.

"Sirius I-" Remus took an involuntary step back and held up his hands in a position of surrender. "Please."

"Why?" Sirius demanded, stepping forward, fists clenched and teeth gritted with barely controlled rage.

"I didn-"

"You betrayed us!" Spittle flew from his mouth with the accusation. "We were your friends and you stabbed us in the back! We loved you!" He was moving forward, arms swinging wildly, Remus back stepped, trying to stay out of the way of Sirius's fury and feeling tears of hopelessness spring to his eyes. They had to believe him, he wasn't a traitor but the words stung none the less.

"Oh but you where acquitted! Cleared of all charges." Sirius spat. "Peter is dead because of you." The hatred in his voice hurt deeper than anything else had. Remus breathed out and stilled, nothing he had ever experienced hurt like this did.

"You belong in Azkaban." Sirius finished, and pulled his want form his pocket, pointing it directly at Remus. "The Ministry might think you are innocent but we know what you are."

Remus could only nod, numbness flooding through his body.

"Go, I never want to see your face again." It would be the last thing he would hear from Sirius for nearly ten years. He left, his body struggling to breathe. Sirius stayed behind, watching his once friend's diminishing form. Exhaustion threatened to overcome the anger he had summoned, he sagged back on to the park bench and fought back tears. How could he face a world so wrong?

Despite hopelessness and confusion, time pasted. In passing, time did what only time could do, rebuilt normal and haphazardly bandaged the hole left in so many lives. For ten years life was simple and easy, Harry and Neville grew under the careful and loving attention of there make-shift families, and life eventually became easier.


	4. Restless like Rain

**Hello everyone thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! . I ended up redoing chapter 3 and I like it much better this time so please, if you haven't please reread it. I think things make much more sense now. By the way this chapter takes place almost ten years after the last one. Please, Please Review! P.S sorry it took me so long to update, I honestly wasn't sure where I was going with this story and now I have a much better picture! **

_**July 30**__**th**__** 1990 Chapter 4 part 1 **_

Sirius walked slowly up the darkened street. It after eleven but sleep was far off. At least for him, no windows where lit on the entire block telling Sirius that the restlessness he felt was his alone. It was a strange night, to be sure. The kind of night that he remembered as being some of the best at Hogwarts. Mischief was made on nights like these. Where the very air seemed to be holding a secret and even the impossible seemed within reason.

Memories stirred with the gentle summer breeze. He was at Hogwarts, a lifetime ago, with his friends, surrounded by their laughter and the whispers of warning when there merriment got too loud. It was the same night, but the effect was completely different. Walking slowly now Sirius felt more alone then he could ever recall feeling in his life, the sharp contrast from his, happy school days left him feeling almost nauseous.

He had friends. Had. The past tense froze on his tongue. Why was he feeling sorry for himself anyway? It was being back in England. He decided. He should have stayed away.

_But its Harry's tenth birthday tomorrow_. A voice reminded him with the air of a scolding mother. He felt himself grin.

_And you're his godfather_. The voice finished. _And a right horrid one I've been to_o. Away for three years? He shook his head. Had it really been three years since he set foot in Godric's Hollow? The street looked no different, of course it was the middle of the night and therefore not exactly the prime time for spotting new things.

He came to the gate before James's house and stopped. It was once home, and inside-most likely sleeping- was his best friend and his godson. What was stopping him?

_Three years. _He had been gone for long stretches of time, and never stayed long in Britain but three years was a long time to go without contacting you're supposed best friend. Guilt curdled in his gut. Would James even want him around? A horrible thought struck him.

"What if Harry doesn't remember me?" He spoke quietly. He shook his head, that was no way to start a reunion. He hadn't come all the way from Jordan, turning down a small fortune in clients in the process, to turn back now. Sirius Black was many things, but a coward was not one of them. He squared his shoulders and pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself. He opened the clasp on the gate and walked to the front door

**Same day, Part 2 **

James bite into an apple and stared at the empty fire place. He sorely missed winter. The cozy sweaters, the warm fires, hot chocolate. The dog days of summer left him keenly wishing for a good snow storm. Which he knew, would make him wish for a high day of summer. He really only wanted what he couldn't have. It was a family trait. He smiled ruefully. Lily had told him that how many times?

James sighed and threw the core of the apple into the trash across the room. It hit the bottom with a satisfying thud.

"HHHAAA." He hissed, mimicking the roar of a crowd. "James Potter scores! England wins!"

He was restless. It was never a good thing. He had woken this morning with way too much energy, and had spent the entire day being scolded by his ten year old about correct behavior in public places. Apparently pretending a slug was a mustachios and speaking with a heavy Russian accent was not acceptable behavior. Pft.

Even after a good-albeit undeserved- reprimand he still felt it. That crawling urge to just run, and secrets the night had yet to tell him. Something was coming, of that much he was sure. He just wish he knew what it was so he could prepare.

"Merlin Lily, What do I do?" He asked out loud. He pictured his wife, still the same as ten years ago, the image of Lily laughed and shrugged.

"James, sometimes the night doesn't want to tell its secrets." She said, with that aura of mystery. Her eyes flashed with mischief. Merlin did he miss her.

A gentle knock on the door tore James from his thoughts. He stared at the door. Who the hell would call at this hour. He got to his feet and ambled to open the door.

The face of Sirius Black stared at him, illuminated by the glow of the kitchen light. He looked defiant and just a little nervous, like he expected James to slam the door in his face. A warm wind blew from behind him, like the night was laughing at them.

"Hi." Sirius said sheepishly, waiting.

"Good." James said after a long silence. "Let's get pissed."

Just like that, it was like Sirius had never left. James guided him into the kitchen and pulled a dusty bottle from the highest cabinet.

"Harry spent the night over at Author Weasley's house." He explained, dumping a copious amount of amber liquid into two tumblers.

"Cheers." Sirius said as James handed him one and they both drank deeply. It stung pleasantly on the way down. James's was empty with one drink and he quickly refilled his glass.

"Where you been?" James started the moment Sirius said:

"How's Harry?" They both laughed.

"Everywhere." Sirius said with a flourish of his arms, a grin spread on his face. James returned it. "Work kind of pulls me in every direction." He finished. James couldn't help but smile at his friend's apparent joy. He obviously loved his job, and what was not to love? A dangerous creature hunter? Risky, brave, and damn profitable. It was right up Sirius's alley.

"Sounds amazing." James said with sincerity. Sirius gave a wolfish, lopsided grin.

"It is, no ties, no responsibility. Just me and where ever I chose to go." He leaned back in his chair, throwing back another glass.

"Well, we missed you." James said. Sirius felt a pang of guilt.

Drinks flowed; when the bottle emptied James pulled another from the top shelve to take its place. Sirius found the world tipping slightly when he rose to use the bathroom.

"I am drunk."He declared, trying to balance himself on the chair. James laughed mischievously.

"I have not been drunk in a long time." He laughed to himself until Sirius returned from the bathroom. It was only under the haze of inebriation that the pretenses slipped and Sirius found his last three years slipping from his lips. Every creature, every hunt, every client and every foreign girl he'd woo and bed before leaving the country again. James listened in silence until Sirius sputtered to a stop, wobbling slightly on his chair.

"What are you looking for Sirius?" He asked, like he already knew the answer. Sirius paused and seriously considered, his face twisted in concentration.

"Adventure?" He offered, knowing it wasn't what James was hinting at.

"You never had interest in Dark Creatures before." Sirius felt himself get defensive.

"So?"

"Are you looking for Remus?" James asked. Sirius's heart clenched painfully.

"No." He said, much too quickly. James stared at his glass, like he had gotten his answer.

"What are you saying James?" Sirius snarled.

"Nothing Padfoot." He responded, waving his hand in dismissal and using the old nickname like a catalyst for a cheerier subject. Sirius didn't feel like dropping it.

"No, _Prongs_, it's not nothing." He spat, mocking the nickname. James flinched.

"I didn't mean anything, forget it." James said calmly, sipping from his glass. Sirius felt deflated.

"Sorry mate." He said, although apologizing was nothing something that came easy.

"No worries." James said, his entire air switched from moody thoughtfulness to careful concern.

"Harry asked to visit Lily for his birthday." He said with an unreadable emotion in his voice. Sirius's face looked puzzled.

"He hadn't visited her yet?" He asked. James flinched again, and seemed to curl around himself.

"I tried to take him a million times, I did."

"But," Sirius coaxed. James gave a dry sob.

"I can't do it. I can't bring myself to see her-" He stopped and looked up with red eyes.  
"See her like that."

"Mate, Harry has a right to see her." Sirius said quietly. The restlessness had gone, and he felt exhausted.

"I know, I just can't. And on his birthday?"

"Have you been to see her?" He asked. James shook his head and wiped his eyes on his shirt.

"I'll take him." Sirius said finally. James looked up, surprised. "I should do something worth being a Godfather." James gave a tiny, grateful smile.

"Merlin, it's been ten years, and I can still smell her sometimes." He gave a humorless laugh. "I still walk into the kitchen expecting her to be standing there cooking breakfast." Sirius could only nod at this revelation.

"I miss her too." Sirius admitted. James gave a genuine smile.

"You called her Yoko Ono for six months after we started dating!"

"She was breaking up the band!"

**Same day Part 3**

Harry Potter stared at the illuminated numbers of the clock on Ron's bedside table. 11:54. In six minutes he would be ten. The though sent a thrill down his spine.

"Oi." He said, poking his friend in the side. Neville Longbottom gave a great, suffering moan and rolled over.

"Whatisit?" He grumbled.

"I'm going to be ten in six- five minutes, stay up with me?" Harry asked. Neville gave a rueful grin and shook sleep from his face.

"Ok, but Ron has to stay up too."

"Like I could sleep with your snoring." Ron said dryly from the bed. Neville threw his pillow at him. The three friends stayed up and counted down with Harry, and when the clock struck midnight they sung the birthday song until Ron's mom yelled for them to shut up. The singing continued long after they hushed, and a few rooms away they heard Ron's twin brothers get scolded through the walls.

"I love listening to them get in trouble." Ron said happily. Neville and Harry laughed.

"Just think, next year we will all be Hogwarts." Neville started, once Mrs. Weasly had stopped shouting. Harry smiled, excited.

"We all better be in Gryffindor." Neville continued.

"You're the 'Boy-who-lived- you can be in any house you want and people will still think your brilliant." Ron said, with just a hint of jealously. Even in the dark, Harry knew that Neville was blushing. Yeah, he was famous but Harry couldn't think of a time when his friend was big headed about it. Sometimes Ron just got moody, and the best thing to do was to change the subject.

"Do you think the Cannon's will recruit any descent players over the summer?" Harry asked casually. It worked like a charm.

**July 31****st**** 1990 Chapter 4 Part 4**

Remus Lupin stared at the letter in his hands, crumpled and coffee stained but still legible.

_Dear Remus,_

_I believe that things we discussed before your unfortunate departure have come to pass. If you could I would ask you to return so we may discuss this in person. I would not ask if the need was not great. Please send your response with due haste. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Dumbledore. _

After ten years, he was returning to England.


	5. Waiting like Rain

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed, you are wonderful amazing people. I really thrive on feed back, I want to hear are interested in the story, or if I am completely wrecking everything and should die in a fire, either way I would love to hear what you thing so please please review! Thank you so much! **

**P.S sorry if Sirius's character feels a little off, I am trying to actually form a fully (kind of ) adult Sirius so hopefully its working: )**

**July 31****st**** Chapter 5 PART 1 **

"Good morning sleepy head!" An obnoxiously chipper voice woke Sirius with a painful jolt. His first though upon consciousness was the fact that the couch he was laying on was potentially the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever slept on. The second was a blistering and throbbing head ache.

"Arg, go away Prongs." He muttered into his pillow. His friend was not to be deterred.

"Wakey wakey!" James cheered his voice much closer than it had been. "Up." James insisted with a sharp poke to the ribs. Sirius flinched and seriously considered throttling his best friend. Did the man's energy ever weaver?

"I have a hangover potion." James finally said, dropping the teasing note to his voice. Sirius lifted his head hopefully. James stood over him, a small vial out stretched his hands.

"I love you." Sirius said sincerely. He took the vial and sat up, then drained it in one gulp. It was only moments before it took effect, spreading sweet relieve through his throbbing skull.

Morning light streamed through the open windows, ushering in a warm breeze with it. It would be a beautiful day, if the scene outside James's parlor window was any indication. Warm sunny. It made Sirius want to turn into padfoot and take along nap on the porch in the sun light. Yes, surly it was a mark of impeding old age if a nice summer day made him want to nap. Sirius shook his head, no, he decided a long time ago that he would be dead long before old age took him.

"Harry will be back in a few hours." James said, plopping into the seat next to him. Sirius took a moment to examine his friend. He hadn't really changed much in three years. His jet black hair was a little longer- or was it a little shorter? Same eyes behind the same old glasses. Only little signs had marked that any time since school had passed at all, age lines around his eyes and just on the edge of his mouth. The hair at the base of temples looked a little paler in the bright morning light.

"Author Wesley is going to drop him off; of course everyone will be here for his party later." James was rambling slightly, as if nervous. The though put Sirius on edge. Had he really been gone so long that he and James had forgotten how to be comfortable with each other? How much could he miss in three years? The thought hadn't really accrued to him. It became habit constantly on the road. Taking a job, taking a client, traveling, taking a new client. It was so easy to be sweep away by the next thing. Time had just gotten away from him.

"Oh." Sirius supplied stupidly. He felt foolish now, leaving like he did. It was one of many stupid, rash decisions his live seemed to consist entirely of. He remembered what James had asked him the night before, amid drinks and laughs.

"Are you looking for Remus Lupin?" James had asked, changing the entire mood of the night from cheery reunion to soul searching in one burning question. Sirius hadn't answered, and still wasn't sure if he could. Was he? Even subconsciously? Could that be one of the reasons he stayed gone. He never really gave it a thought, now it seemed painfully obvious.

It had been so easy to forget everything. Adventure had always been his escape. Now it didn't feel like a great career opportunity, leaving like he did, now if felt like abandonment. Guilt and anger built up in his throat. Merlin's beard would he ever do anything right?

"Sirius? Are you listening?" James calling his name snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yea- Oh what did you say?"

"You're hopeless Sirius Black." James accused, leaning back into the sofa with a grin. Sirius smiled back but it felt half hearted.

"So how is my Godson?" Sirius asked, Harry seemed like a safe subject. James's eyes lit up.

"Harry is great, you should see him on the broom I bought him," James gushed. "He's brilliant! And well – it's just a kids broom you know, but he's so good! I am got him a real broom for his birthday today." James seemed so proud it brought a genuine smile to Sirius's face.

"Of course he's brilliant." Sirius said. "Like he'd been anything less."

"And he starts Hogwarts next year, you should hear him go on about that."

"I'm sorry." Sirius muttered.

"For what?"

"Being gone so long, I thought I needed adventure, to feel alive but I just ended up abandoning you and Harry and I've missed so much."

"You're a twit."

Sirius made a face of mock hurt.

**PART 2**

Harry walked along the curb with a kind of nervous, anxious feeling weight down in his belly. Sirius walked next to him, a fag between his lips. He had lit the thing and winked at Harry.

"Don't tell your dad." He instructed. Harry just grinned. He had fleeting memories of the man but couldn't help but feel completely comfortable in his presents. He was just so very- there was no other word for it- his godfather was cool. From his shoulder length black hair to his leather boots, the fact that he had taken Harry on a ride on his motorbike hadn't hurt either. Harry looked up at the man and studied his face while Sirius tried to read a street sign conveniently hidden behind a large shrub and muttered darkly about muggle transportation.

He looked almost dangerous. Harry decided. If he didn't have so many memories of romping on the living room floor with him he would have been intimidating. The ten year old did not miss the looks that passing women gave his godfather either. They didn't seem to mind his leather jacket or the length of his hair.

"So what's it feel like to be ten Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry made a face. Adults always asked stupid questions like that, like having a birthday was a novel concept. Harry shrugged half heartily.

"What did you think of that broom your dad got you?"

"My broom? It's amazing!" Harry felt a rush of pride at the words. His own broom.

"A Nimbus 1700?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it's amazing, but dad said I can only ride it out of sight of the muggles, but Ron's dad had a padlock that we can play in, wait tell I show Neville and Ron!" Harry continued to talk as the pair made their way up the crowded street.

Stores lined each side of the road. Harry and Sirius weaved in and out of the lines of shoppers and had almost reached their destination before Harry stopped talking long enough to gasp for air.

"Sirius, where are we?" He asked, his first non broom related statement for a while.

"The entrance to Saint Mungo's." Sirius replied. Harry looked around at the stores and shoppers.

"I've never been there this way." Harry admitted.

"Usually we would just floo, but I figured a walk would be nice." Sirius explained. Harry just nodded. He had gotten caught up with talking about his broom but the cold reality of what he was doing returned the feeling of nervousness.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius smiled sadly and walked up to what looked like an abandoned store front, with an outdated manikin behind dirty glass. Sirius leaned close to the glass and whispered quietly.

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black to visit Lily Potter." The manikin nodded once and Harry found himself tipping dangerously forward.

They spilled into a large lobby with sterile looking white walls and an assortment of matching chairs. A bored looking witch sat behind a counter, her nose in a book. Harry took a deep breath and followed behind Sirius as he approached the counter.

_My party is later_. Harry thought. _Maybe I should have waited to visit her._ It was odd enough that Sirius was the one to take him. He'd been asking his father ever since he was old enough to have the terrible story explained to him. James always had the same answer. He didn't blame his dad for not wanting to see her; it must have hurt a lot to see someone you love all empty and crazy. James had memories of her though, and Harry didn't. He wouldn't even know what his mother looked like if it weren't for the old pictures his dad had.

He was told a lot that he had his mom's eyes thought. As much as he looked like James he had his mum's eyes. That made him feel good, knowing he shared something with the mother he had never met.

"You ready kid?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Sirius had apparently gotten directions from the witch behind the counter, because he ushered them into the elevator and punched a button.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked, Harry noticed for the first time that the older man's face looked pale and worried. It accrued to Harry that if Sirius was friends with his dad then he must have been friends with his mum too. He never thought this would be painful for Sirius too.

"I can go up alone." Harry said, much more confidently then he actually felt. "I would like to meet her alone." Sirius just stared at him.

"If that's what you want Harry, I'll wait just outside the door for you." Sirius said, but he looked the tiniest bit relieved. Harry swallowed and stared down the hall way, following Sirius's lead. He purposely ignored the moving paintings of various Med Witches and Wizards that lined the hall walls. If he could forget this was a hospital maybe it would be easier.

They arrived at a door and Sirius opened it for him.

"Just call if you need me." Sirius said. Harry gulped and nodded and stepped into the room.

He was first aware of a nurse, leaning over a hospital bed. The women stood up and tuned when he took a step. She was a motherly looking women with tired looking eyes but a bright smile.

"Hello there dearie." She cooed. "Are you here to see Lily?" She asked. Harry could only nod.

"Isn't that nice," The women gushed. "Two visitors at one time, what do you say Professor Snape, mind if this lad visited Lily too?" She turned and spoke to a man Harry had failed to see when he entered the room. If Harry had thought that Sirius was intimidating it was nothing compared to this Professor Snape. The man was tall, draped in all black robes and stared down at Harry with a tight frown.

"Harry Potter." He drawled. Harry didn't like the way he said his name. Like it was a bad word.

"I was just finished anyway Nurse Liddell." Snape said, and without another word stalked from the room. Harry was reminded forcibly of a bat. An overgrown, angry bat. The nurse had called him Professor. Harry prayed silently that he didn't teach at Hogwarts.

"Don't Mind Professor Snape." Nurse Liddell said, putting a warm hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's always like that, now why don't you step over here. Lily is right over here."

**PART 3**

Of all the people Sirius expected to walk out of that room, Severus Snape was absolutely dead last on the list. Snape looked very shocked and nun to happy to see him standing in the hall either, judging from the look of horror on his face.

"Sirius Black." He drawled slowly, his lips tightening visibility.

"Snevillus." Sirius replied causally.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, distain dripping from every word.

"Taking my Godson to visit his mother, what the hell are you doing here."

Snape didn't answer, instead licked his thin lips and glared.

_Same old Snevillus, hasn't changed in ten years_. Sirius thought glaring back and taking in the same old greasy hair and love of black dress robes.

"I see some things never change." Snape said hauntingly. "Still walking around like you own the place."

Sirius decided not to inform him that with the contributions the Black family had made over the last decades, he did in fact practically own the place, instead he glared back.

"I see you haven't learned how to wash your hair yet." He shot back, but there was no real effort in it. He hated the man, but ten years without a thought about his school days enemy had taken most of the fire from his rage. It was a big world, and things that seemed so important then where actually inconsequential now.

Snape seemed to realize that Sirius was talking no real intrust in there exchange. He looked Sirius up and down once and leered.

"I would have though you would have come to visit that werewolf of yours." He said, with a dismissive flourish of his arm. Sirius froze.

"Oh you didn't know?" Snape asked with mock concern, then turned on his heel and stocked away.

Sirius remained frozen for a long moment. Remus was here? At Saint Mungo's?


	6. Crazy like Rain

**Sorry the update took so long, been busy lately! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! You guys are amazing! And I am looking for a beta, I messaged a bunch of people but none have gotten back to me, so we shall see: ) Sorry the story is going so slow, or maybe that's just me but I promise the next story will have Sirius and Remus interacting! Please, Please tell me what you think! Thanks so much! **

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

Just a year ago Sirius was in Paraguay, hunting a Lethifold rumored to be behind the many disappearances in a small village. The pay hadn't been large from such a small community but the Caldo Ava had been wonderful. He wasn't entirely sure why he was standing dumbstruck in a hall thinking of South American soup but he supposed it wasn't the oddest situation he had been in. The memory also brought back warm thoughts of Tendo, the pretty little dark skinned witch who had been his guide. She was better than the Caldo Ava.

He had thoroughly enjoyed many aspects of his job. It would miss it dearly. He had already come to the full decision that he would retire. He had plenty of money and honesty, he had already missed too much of Harry's live. He was a bloody awful godfather. Thoughts of Harry brought him back to confusing reality. Harry was in a room with his broken mother, a room Severus Snape had just left, and the grease git had just taunted him about Lupin.

_Happy freakin birthday Harry_. Sirius thought bitterly. If Remus was in the hospital – wait- why was Remus in the Hospital in the first place? Concern frayed the edge of Sirius's consciousness.

"Traitor." He breathed heavily. The words came from some place deep and dark. It was too late for anger, the anger had faded a long time ago, and in there stead exhaustion and hurt had taken its place. Sirius wished he would rage, anger was so much easier to deal with.

He glanced to the door; Harry had been in there for a long time now. Had it been a long time? Or did it just feel that way? It was one of the few times that Sirius wished he still wore a wrist watch. He stared down the door, willing it to make some movement, revealed something about the people behind it, but the damn thing remained vigilantly still. Stupid door.

"Hall way lurking is very suspicious, son." A voice scolded from a portrait. Sirius made a very rude hand motion in response and pointedly sank to the floor, like a child pouting. That's how Harry found him, emerging from the room slightly shaken and wide eyed. He looked Sirius up and down with a long suffering sigh and started down the hall way, not checking if Sirius was following or not.

Harry was quiet and other then walking determinedly, unusually still. Sirius had noticed that. James could never hold still, he even flopped around in his sleep. His boundless energy had always needed an outlet, tapping his foot, or playing with his hair, anything really. Harry was quiet different, a still, almost silent child really. If he didn't bear such a shocking resemblance to James Sirius would suspect that Lily had been unfaithful.

Sirius followed dutifully behind Harry, down the hall and out the doors of Saint Mungo's the same way they had entered. A part of him longed to question Harry about Lily's state, he hadn't visited either, but Harry seemed to be in a not talking sort of mood.

They where nearly two blocks away before Harry said anything.

"Who is Professor Snape?" He asked solemnly. Sirius flinched. He should have known that was coming. "Dose he teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he does, he is the Potion's master, and before you ask, I don't know why he would be visiting your mother."

Harry seemed mildly disappointed. "Oh." He said before returning to his stony, almost sullen silence. Sirius stared at his godson and couldn't help but smile. He looked so very much like James after Lily had turned him down yet again. Pouty and pettish. Maybe he was more like James then Sirius though. It was a comforting thought.

James greeted them at the door and ushered them into the house. Sirius stepped through the threshold and had to hold back a gasp of astonishment. The entire place was scrubbed spotless. Literally, every surface was gleaming and pristine.

"Did you get a house elf?" Sirius asked, struggling to keep the incredulous tone from his voice. James glared at him. James had never, in the time Sirius had known him, been so tidy. He was usually in such a rush to do anything that everything got destroyed. It drove Lily up the wall. With a stab of recollection Sirius realized what James motivation must have been.

"Harry, go wash up, everyone should be arriving shortly." James instructed. Harry headed upstairs without argument. James shot Sirius a look and plainly said; _Kitchen_. Sirius followed behind his friend, feeling more and more like in his absents he had missed more than a few birthdays.

Sirius sank into a chair as James began to pull bowls of food and party supplies out and arrange them on the table. He had expected James to ask about Harry's visit to Lily but James surprised him.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban." James said quietly. Sirius stared intently at the table, watching James loaded it with more and more food.

"Is this for a laugh?" Sirius asked. James did laugh at that, a loaded, un-amused kind of laugh that told Sirius just how much this was not for a laugh.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Andromeda sent me an owl while you and Harry where at Saint Mungo's. Dumbledore told her. She said something about it affecting Neville. She almost considered not letting him come to Harry's party." He spoke almost indifferently, like dangerous, not to mention highly unbalanced, people often escaped from Azkaban.

"No one can escape from Azkaban." Sirius said firmly. James shrugged his shoulders.

"They did, Dumbledore recons they must have had help from the outside."

Something painful and dark gripped Sirius. Faintly the smells of party food, creamy frosting, metallic sent of frizzy drinks, and dipping sauces seemed so out of place amongst the terrible connection his mind was making. Outside help, someone had helped them. Remus Lupin was in England, hurt and in the hospital and people had escaped from Azkaban. It was time had relapsed, and once again the force of knowing his friend was a traitor tore the breath from his lungs.

"Lupin is in London, injured at Saint Mungo's." Sirius said. James didn't respond. Instead, began to rearrange the table so that everything fit properly.

**Part 2 **

Andromeda pushed her way into the kitchen, holding a wrapped parcel above her head, and out of reach of the swarm of young boys attempting to take it from her. Nearly tripping over a red headed child, a Weasley no doubt, she made it to the table and dropped the present unceremoniously on to the staggering pile.

"Get back." She scold the group. "Harry will open his present when its time."

The group of children reluctantly returned to where ever they came from and Andromeda found herself realizing a breath at their absence. She loved children but in small doses. Very small doses.

"Hello Cousin." A sly voice made her look up.

"Sirius Black." She smiled despite herself. They embraced.

"Last I heard you where in China- or was it India?"

"Close- Sydney was the last place I wrote you I think, that was more than three months ago." Andromeda feigned a frown but was too happy to see her favorite cousin to do much scolding.

"I'm glad your back." She said honestly. Sirius gave a lopsided grin. She had missed him, and he hadn't changed much. Still tall, impossibly good-looking- most blacks were- and still had that slightly mischievous feel about him, like he had just slipped something into your drink was having a good laugh about it.

"How is Ted?" Sirius asked. "And Neville- and Dora? I heard she is doing good with her Auror training."

Andromeda couldn't help a rush of motherly pride, and Sirius obviously didn't miss her joy. He returned her smile full force.

"Yes, she is doing wonderful-" She might have gone on the rest of the night had James and Ted not entered the kitchen just then, both holding emptied bowls and wearing twin looks of disgust.

"Its like feeding locus." Ted muttered.

"They just keep eating!" James agreed with a dramatic wave of his hands. Andromeda and Sirius both laughed. If she remembered correctly there were more than ten children of various ages in the next room, not including the birthday boy. With a twinge of pity she knew that most of them had come because Neville was here. Many parents tired to encourage their children to be friends with the boy-who-lived. The Weasley's might be the only exception to that. She knew Ron, Harry and Neville where close.

"Author is in the yard with them, I think they might be spraying the garden gnomes with the hose."

"Good, maybe there homes will flood and they won't come back." James said flatly. Sirius snickered.

"They are going to get soaked." Andromeda argued, feeling almost panicked at the thought of so many muddy children stopping through the house.

"So, let them have some fun." Sirius said.

"This coming from the infamous Sirius Black?" Ted said, a smile on his wide face. Sirius and James both laughed. Andromeda smiled, she had quiet forgotten how much fun it was to be in the presents of Sirius and James together. Usually James was almost fidgety, and wouldn't leave Harry's side for half the night. Not that she didn't understand why he was so very protective of his only son. Andromeda had been told on a number of occasions that she two was too over protective of Neville. Being around Sirius seemed to relax James, like he was his best when his friend was around. The same had always been true for Sirius as well; the sharp contrast between Sirius at school and Sirius over the summer was utterly remarkable.

"Did you hear?" Ted said in a low whisper. "The Prophet got a hold of the breakout, even as hard as Fudge tried to keep it covered up."

Sirius gave a low whistle at the announcement.

"They said that the ministry is going to post Dementors at Hogsmead and Diagon Alley?" There was a good bit of outrage at this statement, and for good reason Andromeda thought. Dementors?

"Yeah, right lot of good they did in the first place." James snarled.

"Sunk past them in the first place didn't they?" Sirius continued. Ted was shaking his head sadly, like he couldn't believe the ministry would swoop so low.

"Dumbledore said that someone on the outside must have been helping them." Ted said. Andromeda didn't miss the meaningful look that Sirius and James shared. Her eyes narrowed, they knew something and were not sharing.

"What?" She demanded, hands on her hips, a position of readiness.

"We don't know if it means anything-" James stared but Sirius broke in;

"Of course it bloody well means something!" He was close to yelling, and a faint flush had begun to creep up his neck. "It means that Remus Lupin is the traitor." Sirius was a sight when he was angry. Ted looked perfectly calm witch didn't surprise Andromeda; he was quiet used to her and Dora's outburst of temper. Much like any Black, Sirius was quick to anger but quick to relax as well. He took a deep breath and continued more calmly.

"Remus Lupin is in Saint Mungo's right now, he is injured, I don't know how or anything, but he is here."

Ted was nodding his understanding. Andromeda felt dumb for not making the connection right away, Remus Lupin was here, in Brittan for the first time in what- ten years? - And at the same time dangerous death eaters spring from a supposed impenetrable prison?

"Seems awfully suspicious to me." Sirius said slowly.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore; I think our old Headmaster is keeping something from us." James said.

"I'm so sick of lies, and traitors." Andromeda admitting, going to her husband and accepting his warm hand.

"Me too, I wish we were done with them." Sirius said, sounding far older than his thirty odd years.

**Part 3 **

Sirius was thankful when most of the children were rounded up by their parents later in the evening. Only Ron and Neville would be spending the night and the trio was held up in Harry's room now, Sirius could hear the occasional yelp and uncontrollable laughter so he figured at least two of the three where doing ok.

James had gone to Dumbledore after sending the head mast a memo through the floo. Sirius was only mildly concerned with what information James may or may not bring back. The point was, they had things to focus on.

Andromeda had told them, tightlipped and wide eyed, that Bellatrix had been heard muttering about Neville Longbottom in her cell. Chances were, if she escaped, her target was Neville. It was scary to Sirius, he couldn't imagine what he would do if Harry had been that crazy bitches target. Cold hate pulsed in his veins.

Once when he was just a small boy he had gone to visit his Uncle Cygnus's estate with his mother and brother. He was still trying to please his parents at that time, participating as best he could in the endless parade of pureblood nonsense. No matter what he tired, he was never as his litter brother, never as proper, never as well behaved.

He still tried though, and this particular day he was trying even harder. Usually he would avoid all his cousins save Andromeda who was usually held up in the library. He would find her and they would spend the afternoon avoiding his brother and her sisters. Today though, today he was trying to please his father.

In his efforts his dad had sent him to the garden, to fetch Bellatrix for lunch. He had wound his way through the huge, out of season, blossoms and found the cast iron bench that served as the exact middle for the impressive foliage.

"Bella!" He called, despite the beauty of the flowers, and the honey sweet sent they gave off, his heart rate increased pumping panic through his body. Something was wrong. He jumped on to the bench and strained to look over the biggest Lavender bush he had ever seen. On tippy toes he could see the dark, wild hair of his cousin, bent low to the ground.

He jumped down and started in her direction, determined to please his parents and report them both straight to lunch.

"Bella." He called again. A low and awful sound responded, an anguished cry of pain and panic. Then a high and cold laugh followed it. Sirius ran, until he spotted Bellatrix in a clearing, bent over something fury and unrecognizable. The thing gave another anguished, wallowing cry.

It was the first time Sirius saw blood in the sunshine, it wasn't dark or muddy. It was bright, and candy red as an apple. It coated Bellatrix's hands and the sleeves of her arms. Then Sirius saw the knife, lying next to her on the ground. Sirius was horrified and struck still. He stared, mouth agape, as Bellatrix laughed taking the dying animal by the head and with a sickening pop, twisted its small neck.

Sirius realized it was a cat, the same gray thing that Andromeda kept in the Library. It never really liked him, but Andromeda had adored the old cat and smothered it with affection whenever it consented to receive it.

Sirius ran. He had watched his cousin torture a small animal for enjoyment and for the shear fact that Andromeda had loved it. From that day he decided that he would never be what his parents wanted, and he would never let Bellatrix near anything he loved.

**Part 4**

Remus Lupin stared at the plate of food the nurse had brought her and tried to willed himself not to puke. The smell of the overcooked, watery looking meat was nauseating.

"If you like, I could have them bring you something different." A cold voice offered from the door. Remus turned and jumped at the sight of Severus Snape in the door way.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Remus said calmly. His eyes returned to his tray and he poked the mysterious meat with a tentative fork. He honestly wasn't even sure what it was, which was saying something, coming from a werewolf. Severus shrugged uncommitted, and sank into a chair, close enough to converse, but far enough away to make a point of distance to Remus.

"Dumbledore had sent me to tell you that our plans have failed." Severus said calmly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Remus said, exhaustion was allowing agitation to creep into his voice. He had failed, Bellatrix and the others had escaped from Azkaban, his mission had been pointless.

"No, not just your mission." Snape continued. "Our enemy has succeeded. The breakout was published in the Daily Prophet, although they didn't publish what was stolen" He spoke calmly, and threw the folded newspaper at Remus who caught it out of instinct. Snape stared idly, like the words hadn't just ripped the breath from Remus's lungs and left him reeling and confused.

"I can't say more here, Dumbledore hopes to meet with you when you have recovered further." Snape finished coldly; rose like the past ten years of work wasn't falling down around them, and strolled from the room.

_That was it then_, Remus though with a numb like sense of detachment, Death Eaters had the Philosopher's stone. Bullocks.


	7. Learned like Rain

**Ok, chapter seven, things are finally starting to pick up, and the plot actually takes form! Thank you so much for reviewing! I have posted individual thanks at the bottom! Please continue to tell me what you think, it really helps propel me to write the next chapter. Sorry if it's confusing all will be revealed, and Sirius and Remus will finally meet next chapter. Anyway.**

**Chapter 7 Part 1 August 1st, 1990 **

Innocent. The charge from so long ago rang through his ears. He knew very well that being back in England had been the reason that so many thoughts of the past had come pouring back. They said that time healed all wounds. At this rate, they would still be bleeding and festering by the time he died of old age. That brought a smile to his face. Sirius Orion Black would not die of old age, not if he had anything to say about it.

He realized, rather startled, that the witch in line in front of him had interpreted his grin for flirting. She smiled back, and took just the smallest step closer to him. Sirius dropped his grin, but the woman was not to be deterred. She was cute and a little familiar, he thought, but much too- much too-….. just too much honestly.

Her eyes where too wide, too hopeful, she stood too close. He could almost smell the desperation that curled around the perfume she had applied too much off. He tried to keep his eyes firmly ahead of her. He focused in on the little goblin consulting a wizard at the head of the line. Was Gringotts always so busy?

"Hi." She said, with a failed attempted at coyness.

"Hi." Sirius replied.

"Isn't this line terribly long?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't recall Gringotts ever being so busy."

"I recon it's about the robbery." Sirius responded deadpan. Do not encourage desperate women, they will grasp at even the smallest kindness or flirtation. "People don't trust the bank anymore." Her pouty mouth formed a small 'O'

"Yeah, I had forgotten about that!"

Sirius didn't respond. Desperate _and_ air headed, two for one. Not his idea of a good time. Maybe once it had been. He would really need to evaluated whatever part of him though that such women where a good idea. Later- right now he just needed to get his money and get as far away from Bubbles McGee as humanly possible.

James had done the same thing earlier. Apparently, whatever Dumbledore had told him yesterday- James had been very vague about what was actually said- called for prompt and expensive action. Sirius didn't mind empting his bank account, but being left in the dark was starting to agitate him; agitating was actually an understatement for how he felt, bloody pissed was closer.

James had gotten home well after midnight after Harry's birthday party. Panicky and white he had told Sirius to pack some things and then go to Gringotts and empty his bank account. Sirius had argued and begged for more information, but for the first time in his life, James had said nothing. Just packed some things white-knuckled and then hovered over Harry's sleeping form for the rest of the night. Nutter.

"I'm Vicky." She said, probably getting his 'not interested' hint but boldly continuing forward anyway. Her familiarity was prickling nerve in the back of his head. Where did he know her from? The large, usually cool room was becoming crowed and stuffy. Something was wrong. He looked from line to line, wondering if anyone would do something if he just jumped in front of something. Vicky was staring at him pointedly, she stepped closer and immediately warning bells rang in his head. Who was she, why was the room suddenly closing in on him?

He looked down on her petite 5'4 frame and his jaw dropped. Even in a different color and shape, the hate and madness swam.

_Bellatrix. _

The little blonde smiled, vicious and gloating- it clashed with her wide- innocent features.

"Bravo Cousin." She whispered the coy flirtation tone had dropped; low and heart pounding evil replaced it. "I didn't think you would figure it out so quickly."

Sirius involuntarily back stepped and reached for his wand, with lightning quick speed Bellatrix grabbed his wrist and twisted with much more force than her little form should have ever allowed.

"Now now," She hissed. "Let's not make a scene." She turned him completely around, his wrist held tight at a painful angle. With her wand stuck hard in his back she pushed him forward, out of line. No one even noticed.

"Accio wand." She whispered, Sirius fought a groan as his wand flew from his pocket into Bellatirx's hand.

"Nice and easy." She pushed him through the door, even thanking and smiling presently at the man that held it open for them. Sirius tried to send the man a look of terror, but the old wizard just chuckled and muttered something about young couples.

Bellatrix propelled him down the side walk, past the noon day crowed streets of Diagonalley and into a dark and abandoned alley. She didn't stop but weaved through several dingy looking alleys, until the buildings on either side became haphazard and worn looking.

"Bellatrix," He started, trying to keep a calm tone over his pounding heart. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." She responded, wrenching his arm up higher. Sirius yelped at the sudden stab of pain. Sirius felt, rather than saw Bellatrix begin to transform back into herself. She grew taller, her hand stretched and thinned, her voice took on that haunting, awful sound.

Finally she stopped, apparently at a dead end. The bricked back of a building stood in front of them, shabbier and more run down then any of the others. Sirius looked around desperately for some means of escape. Bellatrix laughed, that deep throat, mocking laugh.

"You not going anywhere Cousin." She said, releasing his arm. Sirius rubbed his wrist where she had gripped it. That was not normal strength. He wasn't being arrogant- she had a super human grip in both forms. She seemed to notice his wonder; she raised her free hand and stretched out her fingers.

"Isn't it nice?" She asked, examining the back of her hand in her own wonder. "Just one of the many perks of elixir."

Sirius decided to play dumb.

"What elixir?"

"The elixir of life." She answered casually, still staring at her long, thin hands. It was that moment that Sirius realized that she looked exactly how she had fifteen years ago. Not in a sort of aged kind of way. The exact same. She looked like she hadn't aged a day over 20. He had never met someone who had been to Azkaban but he was certain they didn't escape and look better than they did going in.

"Our Lord has shared one of his greatest victories with his most faithful." Bellatrix breathed. She had that adoring, zealot look on her face. "We are invincible- or will be."

"What do you mean will be?" Sirius asked carefully. Bellatrix had always been easy to manipulate with subtle flattery. She would not resist a chance to brag about her 'Lord'. Sirius hoped anyway.

"We will be the greatest army the world has ever seen." She said she seemed to be talking more to herself then to Sirius; she didn't even seem to notice he was there. "Our lord and Master will make us more powerful they anyone has ever dreamed of. He is already well on his way."

Sirius supposed he should have been shocked that she was confirming that Voldamort had returned, but with everything else he really couldn't summon the energy.

"And how lucky you are dear Cousin." She said, turning her full attention to him once more. "Lord Voldamort needs you to accomplish this."

"I would rather die than help you or him." He spat. Bellatrix sapped him open palmed and the hit sent him spiraling to the ground with a hard thud.

"Fortunately for you, he doesn't need your approval." She loomed over him, Sirius's cheek burned and blood formed at the cut the sheer force of the blow had ripped in his lip. Wide eyed and panting Bellatrix loomed above him.

"Aw." She said. "Perfect timing." She reached to the ground and picked up a broken, dust covered butter beer bottle. A portkey- why hadn't he seen that coming?

He refused to touch it but she held it tight to his skin.

**Part 2 **

Andromeda stared at James as if he had gone off the deep end. Maybe he had, it certainly would be more believable then standing in front of his friends trying to explain why they had to leave Brittan, and leave it now. He sounded crazy to himself.

"We have to leave, trust me." He tried his best to sound sincere, but he didn't even believe his own words. He was asking them to pack up and go on the run with no explanation at all. How do you explain what you don't really believe anyway?

A bag for him and a bag for Harry sat waiting by the door. Harry and Neville where playing in the back yard. They were ready to go. He wasn't sure where they were going but he supposed Dumbledore had a plan for that too. As soon as Sirius returned from the bank they would leave, weather he could convince Andromeda and Ted to accompany them was the real question.

"Neville is in danger, so is Harry. I can't explain it right now but we have to leave." He stressed danger. He knew he was manipulating their love for the boy but if Dumbledore was correct, and he usually was the cheeky bastard, they would thank him for it later.

"Why though James can't you tell us that?" Ted asked.

"And why hasn't Dumbledore told us this himself?" Andromeda scoffed. He was fighting a losing battle. Curse their cleverness.

"I can't explain right now Andromeda." James said simply, deflating in his defeat.

"Where are we going to go then?"

"I dunno." James answered honestly. "Some place safe."

"I don't see how-" Ted started, James cut him off.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled through clenched teeth. "Come with me or don't! Wait for Dumbledore to get back and he can explain it to you but by then it might be too late!" CRACK!

"That will not be necessary, James." A calm voice behind him spoke. The sight of Dumbledore in his kitchen nearly made James jump out of his own skin.

"The time for secrecy and lies has come to an end." Even if he was kind of mad at him, James couldn't help but feel a sense of calm at the sight of the old man. Like everything would be ok, as long as Dumbledore saw to it.

"Good evening Andromeda, Ted." Dumbledore said pleasantly, nodding his head at both of them. Ted flashed a smile of greeting but Andromeda still wore the expression of shock she gotten when Dumbledore popped into the room.

"Please forgive my rudeness for popping in James," He said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and looking perfectly comfortable there. "I think that the severity of the situation has prompted impolite behavior."

"Its fine." James answered.

"Good, now I wonder if I could invade on your hospitality just a bit more and invite someone else to join us?" He looked at James and worded it like a question, but James felt like he really didn't have a choice in the matter at all.

"That's fine."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore rplyed and with another loud crack Severus Snape appeared in James's kitchen. Ted nearly fell back in the chair he was rocking back, Andromeda's face twisted into confusion and agitation and James would have dropped anything he was holding, had he been holding something.

"Now." Dumbledore said, before James had a chance to speak his outrage. "I understand there is some animosity between some of our company, but I beg, for the sake of the situation, that we temporarily put it behind us."

James looked at the face he had hated for seven years. He expected to find hate staring back at him but Snape was staring blankly back at him, his face a perfect mask of clam.

"Yeah." James said, but the words were like acid in his throat.

"Good." Dumbledore said. "Maybe we could have a spot of tea? James?"

"I'll make it." Ted offered and stood, motioning for James to take his seat. James sat, reluctantly.

"Now, there is a lot to say, and sadly, very little time to say it in. So without further ado we will begin. Severus, if you would be so kind as to start us." James and Andromeda stared at the man, whose perfect little facade stayed in place.

"I was a death eater." He said, with all the casual air of speaking of the weather. James wasn't shocked but certainly not very happy to be in such company. He found himself glaring across the table.

"Big shocker, that one." He growled. Where in Merlin's name was Sirius, he would get a kick out of this.

"James." Dumbledore warned. Snape continued like he hadn't heard him.

"I became a spy after Lord Voldamort was defeated."

"Convent time to become a spy." James said under his breath. Dumbledore eyed him evenly over his half moon glasses.

"Besides teaching for Dumbledore, I have also become a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Snape paused, as if to let James say something else sarcastic. When James remained quiet, he continued.

"I have worked with a select group of others, on orders from Dumbledore, We have been searching for the keys to Excalibur." With this explanation Andromeda burst out laughing.

"The myth? Are you fucking serious?" James had never heard her cuss in his entire life. Snape didn't blush but turned a feint, blotchy pink.

"It is not a myth, the legend of the great sword is correct. We are not actually sure if the talisman is in fact a sword. In fact it could be a simple cup we seek, our research has suggested a sword thus far though." Dumbledore injected smoothly.

James stared open mouthed. Dumbledore had told him that Voldamort was searching for a powerful Talisman that Voldamort might use Harry and Neville to get too. He had not offered any other explanation. Now he was bring a myth to them as proof to run? Merlin's beard was he daft? Was he hearing correctly?

"For a long time I have suspected Voldamort of attempting to find the keys to Excalibur." Dumbledore took over the explanation. "I only shared the knowledge of its existence with a small, select group of people."

Ted had returned to the table with a tray stacked with steaming cups. James wished that he had asked Ted to spike his with something stronger then tea. As he took a tentative sip he found that Ted had thought ahead. The liquid was warm, and burned in his throat in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. He nodded his thanks and Ted smiled back.

"Wait, you mentioned something about keys." Andromeda said, taking her own sip, she choked a little at the surprise liquor but took another appreciative sip.

"Yes, are you are familiar with the Arthurian Legend of Excalibur?" When everyone nodded Dumbledore continued. "It supposedly lies at the Lake, guarded by the Lady of the Lake." James nodded, he had read something about that.

"What is not common knowledge is that Merlin himself put it there, and it's terrible guardian." Dumbledore said, then motioned for Snape to continue for him.

"Merlin created it, and gave it to the Muggles, hoping it would help the kind rule better and bring peace to everyone. It had the opposite affect. It created wars, killed armies. Merlin realized his mistake and in a great battle took the sword back. He knew that he couldn't undo the magic that created it, so instead he created a prison for its might. Then cast one of the most powerful spells ever known to wizards to keep anyone from ever finding it."

"Seven Souls, and Seven magical Artifacts to open it."

"That doesn't sound complicated." Ted said.

"The seven Souls and Seven Artifacts are challenging enough without even getting to the Lady of the Lake." Snape said coldly. His first sign of emotion. James examined his one time enemy.

"So You-Know-Who- is searching for keys?" Andromeda said slowly. "What's that got to do with Neville?"

"The Seventh Soul," Dumbledore said slowly. "Has to be the soul of the 'Innocent Enemy." Andromeda paled visibly and Ted choked on his tea.

"What are the other Souls?" James asked.

"That is not something I can share right now," He responded. James felt his agitation grow. "It is not out of distrust that I do not tell you James, but rather the lack of trustworthy information."

"Ok." James said slowly. "Why tell us at all then? Your not going to let us do anything, this changes nothing." He knew he was wrong, he just wanted to pick a fight.

"Your wrong, with the honest shared can come another truth. A causality of the secrecy I have insisted on these past years." Dumbledore started.

"Lupin never betrayed you." Snape said. "Peter Pettigrew was the snitch; he was killed when the Dark Lord changed his mind and killed Alice and Frank Longbottom instead."

James felt like he had been socked very hard in the gut.

"Wha?"

"I was there the night Pettigrew died." Snape finished.

"I'm sorry James. I told you he was working secretly for me but I could not tell you the nature of his business. And thus could not keep you from thinking he was the traitor."

"Remus is innocent?" Andromeda gasped. James felt very suddenly dizzy and gripped the table to steady himself.

**Part 3 **

Remus Lupin stared at the bandage at his wrist. He had dreamed again, that same dream, of dark hair and tanned skin. He woken up the same way he had in the past too, shaking, sweaty and no way to relieve himself.

He would have to remember to ask the nurse for another dreamless potion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I would like to take some space here and thank everyone who reviewed! Some people where anonymously and so I don't know if its different people or the same person multiple times…. Anyway. **

**X**- Thank you so much, and yes I think some groveling is in serious order.

**Lazy** – Your review floored me, thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful I felt after reading that. Your part of the reason that this story is continuing. Thank you so much.

Too lazy to sign in- . I'm so glad you like it and thank you so much for your review!

**Angel 1991**- Lol, you had the right idea with the starting later, but stuff has to happen before Harry's first year, that's important to the story later. I'm glad you like this. I was pretty worried that it was utter crap, but I really felt like I needed to write the story. Basically its because my headed needed a place where the best characters in the book didn't die in awful, unrequited ways.

**Lazy** – Sorry you didn't like the second chapter, but your review spurred the rewrite witch I hope made it a bit better? Maybe? Thank you for reviewing!

**Lizzy0308**- I think you are amazing, your enthusiasm makes me insanely happy Thank you so much. Your right, remus is doing dark and dangerous thinks. Lol he will be ok eventually. I firmly believe in happy endings. Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing!

**Loverfaery-** Yeah Snape is a little different, and your review make me realize that I didn't do a good job explaining what happened with him. I hope that the rewrite cleared it up a bit. Thank you so much for reviewing, I really can't tell you how much seeing those reviews means to me.

**Blahblot**- Thank you, you made my job much, much easier, and managed to calm my paranoid and neurotic mind, which as my boyfriend will tell you is no easy task. I'm glad that you like it. I wish I could give you cookies.

**Hellooo**- Well thank you! I always found that my favorite fics where ones that made me forget that I was reading and got me so caught up in the story that I felt I was watching a movie. I am grateful that someone thinks I am among those writers. Thank you for your review! P.S I am working on getting a beta. Sorry for the crap grammar.

**Writers Block is awful** – First of all your screen name is true. Secondly Thank you so much, I was really worried that I wasn't doing an accurate job of portraying the characters. I really don't want to do anything OOC. Thank you for your kind words. You are eight kinds of awesome, and eight is my favorite number so its even more awesome.

**Awoo**- Yes ma'am …..or sir. Whichever. Lol Thank you!


	8. Bored like Rain

**Chapter 8 Part 1 August, 2 1990 **

James was quiet certain that this wasn't how reunions where supposed to go. Wasn't it supposed to be a happy occasion? Meeting a friend that hadn't been seen in ten years? … Maybe not if that friend was thought to be a murder and a traitor for those ten years. It was defiantly awkward enough.

It might be more awkward if panic and urgency weren't pumping through his veins. It didn't help being in this particular house, he had never been in a 'Pure Blood' manor, and after this wasn't sure he would ever want to come back to one. Poor Sirius, how did he ever manage to live in one so long?

Thinking about Sirius caused a stab of worry. Sirius was missing, completely. Even Dumbledore didn't know what might have happened to him. Part of him wondered if he hadn't just taken off, stole away in some remote foreign location until all this "unnecessary drama" blew over. He would have never doubted Sirius in School. For that matter he never would have doubted Remus in School either. Speaking of Remus;

"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" James said, breaking the long, formal silence. Snape turned to him, one eyebrow raised. Andromeda looked like she was ready to crack a smile, like she was amused by James's attempt at normalcy. There was nothing normal about their situation. The whole thing sounded like a bad joke.

A blood traitor, a death eater, a wrongly accused- werewolf, and a nutter widower walked into a bar…. It didn't really flow.

Tension sparked through the air, electrifying and unnerving in its relentlessness. People sat on the edge of their seats, conversations died before they could start. James had never done well with tension or passive aggression. He was an open, all on the table kind of person. Stress and hostility made him restless and nervous.

He opened his mouth to make one more attempt at conversation but his words where stillborn on his tongue. Andromeda had stood up; knocking back the chair witch thudded on the marble floor.

"I can't stay here!" She yelled, making all of them jump, already on edge. It had to be hardest on her, this was her childhood home and being stuck here must have been a walking nightmare. She threw her hair back and squeezed the table until her knuckles turned white.

"Why are we here?" She asked, but either no one would answer or like James- they really hadn't the foggiest idea. The collective silence must have been the last straw, or maybe it was everyone looking at her like she had lost her mind, she screamed low and controlled, the kind of scream that vented every emotion and left the throat feeling raw.

"Ok." She said, slowly rising and tugging on her clothing. Andromeda had never been a pure blood in James's head. The same way that Sirius hadn't seemed like one. Now, she forcibly reminded him of her family. Tall, haunting, and determined.

"Let's sum up what we know." She spoke with venom; it was simultaneously directed at everyone and no one in particular. "We know that You-Know-Who has returned, we know that several of his most faithful have escaped and they have the Philosopher's stone." She paused; James could swear he could see steam wafting off of her, like she was actually cooling down.

"We know they are searching for Excalibur." Remus offered. It was the first time James had heard him speak since he arrived. It was like remembering the taste of a favorite food after years, like you didn't know you missed it until it was back. James was overcome with the urge to run to his friend and hug him. A thick and heavy guilt had balled in his throat, stopping any attempt at words. His father had once told him that regret had a taste, acidic and bitter.

"Yes, and that to get it, the Dark Lord needs Harry and…..Neville." Snape provided, breaking his silence as well. He cut off before saying Neville's names, not like he didn't want to say it, but like he was going to say something else but stopped himself. That was something to think about.

"I think we have a right to know more." Andromeda said. Snape and Remus looked at each other. James decided he had no right to be jealous.

_Snape ended up being a better friend to Remus_. A nasty little voice in his head said. He had no right to be jealous. No right at all.

"We are not at liberty to discuss more with you right now." Snape said, a neat little smirk on his face. Andromeda turned red.

"Liberty?" She shouted, throwing over the empty chair next to her and knocking it off the floor. "Really? We uprooted our lives, moved our son's! You tell us there in danger but won't tell us why?" She was livid. Ted seemed to have sensed this from some other room in the house because he was by her side instantly. James decided to make his leave as Ted started cooing softly to his wife. This he didn't want to see.

He nearly collided with Remus on his way out of the dining room.

"Sorry." He muttered. Remus only nodded. It was the first time he had actually acknowledged James's presents in the house at all.

**Part 2 **

It only took Remus one bad turn to find the Library. Old manor's like this always had a library. Over the years Remus had learned that Library's were wonderful for avoiding all sorts of things. Like awkward situations, and people….Mostly people.

With so much electric tension in the air, Remus was sure he could start little fires with his fingertips. It didn't help that James kept giving him wounded puppy looks that made him actually want to squirm in his seat. Regret and pain wafted off him like perfume. For years he had dreamed of seeing that look on his friend's face, for them to realize they had made a grim mistake. Now, now he didn't care. Ha. That wasn't true at all, he cared a lot but he found the thought of actually facing James to stressful for words. He wouldn't know how to apologize if he was in James's shoes. Merlin, he didn't know how to accept an apology in his own shoes.

How do you fix something so terribly broken? Were things just supposed to go back to normal? He actually laughed out loud at that, a noise that seemed wrong in the eerie silence of the library. Remus plucked a book at random from a dusty shelf and sank into a stiff looking chair.

Normal wasn't something that was going to happen. Not with Voldemort after Excalibur and the keys to the Lake.

"Remus?" The man looked up as a gentle voice broke through his thoughts. Harry looked very much like James had their first year of Hogwarts. They even stood the same way, the only difference where those extraordinary green eyes.

"Yes, Harry?" He asked, giving Harry what he hoped was a look of thoughtful distance. The ten year old didn't seem to notice.

"My Dad says you were friends when you were kids." Remus fought not to raise an eyebrow. That's all that James told him?

"Yes, we were." He responded, allowing his ever present guard to drop just a little.

"And Sirius?" Harry inquired. Remus nodded, feeling a tightening in his chest that he would have to examine later.

"Was my daddy always like that then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you mean Harry." Remus did though; he had seen the change in James the moment he had come back into contact with the man. Once so very confident and outgoing James had become nervous and fluttery, his exuberance was still there, but it was eclipsed by a almost panicky sort of need. He could only assume that it was the loss of Lily and his own charge of traitor that had caused the change.

"I looked at photographs from when he was my age." Harry explained, the voice was so very young but Harry spoke in a way that was well beyond his age. It made the older man wonder just who was doing most of the 'raising' in their relationship.

"He is always dancing around or laughing." Harry continued. " Now he always just looks so…."

"Worried?" Remus supplied. Harry nodded.

"He was better when Sirius got back though." The kid said thoughtfully. He bit his thin lip, an expression so very Lily like that Remus couldn't hide a smile. He was such an odd combination of his parents and then something more, something entirely of his own making. He wished fervently that he had been there to watch him grown. Maybe teach him to read, give him that same fire for literature he had. It was a moot point of thought.

"He was happier I think." Harry said, unaware that his audience's attention had slipped. Remus swallowed hard.

"How long was Pa- Sirius gone?" Remus asked. Harry screwed up his nose in concentration, another Lily expression.

"He was there on my seventh birthday and then not again until my tenth…..I think."

_Three years? He was gone for three years? _

"His job took him all sorts of places. Dad said he'd even gone to Romania and saw dragons!" The serious, thoughtful child was immediately replaced with a normal and excitable ten year old.

"I want a dragon." He said his voice lustful. Remus laughed a genuine and surprised sound.

"I don't think you do."

**Part 3 **

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

"What in Merlin's name is that awful ticking?" Sirius demanded, yelling to be heard over the defining noise.

"Who keeps clocks that loud?" He'd been shouting for hours now, ever since that blasted noise had started. Ever since Bellatix- that damned bitch- had locked him in a dim room. With no other form of entertainment and no apparent impending doom, Sirius had taken to yelling. No one had answered yet. Mores the pity.

"Death Eaters eat troll bogies!" He shouted, the lack of response had made him braver with his taunts- though no more mature. Honestly, wasn't being kidnapped by Death Eaters supposed to be less boring then this? The most exciting thing so far had been when that clock had started its awful ticking. Really though, clocks were not supposed to be that loud. It was unnatural.

"Someone bring me some tea." He banged on the door, his voice beginning to get hoarse with the shouting.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE BLACK STOP SHOUTING!" Someone yelling back, making Sirius jump in surprise.

"Shh!" Another voice insisted. "We aren't supposed to talk to him!" The voices continued to talk outside his prison door but the insistent ticking blocked any chance of hearing the rest. The only things he managed to pick up were words like: clock, damn him, and bite it. He could have been wrong on that last part.

He really needed to escape, his sanity depended on it.

**Part 4 **

Waiting was the worst thing about being held prisoner at her childhood home. As much as Dumbledore insisted that it was life or death, Andromeda hated not knowing what was going on. So the Dark Lord was looking for some ancient sword, what did that have to do with the children? And where in Merlin's name was Sirius? Probably goofing off somewhere.

While they waited, and of course they were not allowed to be told what they were waiting for, just told to wait. Waiting was uncomfortable and stressful. Especially in the current company, the women glanced across the table to Severus Snape, someone she never thought she'd be sitting at a table with.

He knew something. She glared at him for principle's sake. The man merely stared at the table. She took the opportunity to study him.

In school he had always been small and plain, traits that had apparently followed him into adulthood. Although his chin was much more defined and he sat with a calm confidence that he never had in school. There was something different about him as a whole, something that nagged the back of her mind. Her mind formed the word but she thankfully clenched her jaw before she could blurt it out. Severus Snape was gay.

She studied him again with this strange new knowledge. Now that she had realized it seemed stunningly oblivious. He was so careful, almost feminine with his motions; delicate with his would be gawky form. On top of that was the difference in the way he held himself, the way he walked. Just something different.

She wondered if he even knew it, he wouldn't be the first guy she figured out before they themselves did. Merlin, she had Remus figured out long before the rumors started spreading about the poor man. That sparked a thought that decorum demanded she never voice, were Remus and Severus lovers? She looked over him one more time and could have laughed out loud at her own mistake.

Only one with incredible sexual frustration would sit so rigidly on their chair. No, Severus had obviously not gotten any in a very long time. The very graphic nature of her thoughts spread a blush over her features. She could feel the heat from it, and Ted sent her a questioning look. That man was sometimes too observant for his own good. She thought that for the moment it might be better to go back to being irate and nervous. Snape's sex life or lack thereof was better left unstudied.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**That was a horrid amount of filler, but the next chapter will have more action and a reunion between Sirius and Remus! Hurray! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I know that this story is developing slowly and I promise it will pick up. By the way I am still looking for a beta so hopefully I will find one and I will stop offending people with my awful attempts at grammar and such. THANKS! **


	9. Run like Rain

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is for everyone who reviewed for me, especially those who have reviewed like every chapter. Can't you guys get any more amazing? **

**August 3****rd**** 1990 **

**Part 1 **

"If I could have your attention for a moment," Snape said. It was a rather useless remark because from the moment he entered the ornate dining room all eyes had turned to him. Andromeda caught James's eye and the two shared some knowing look. Remus pretended not to see it. He also noticed that Ted looked vastly confused by the look; he apparently wasn't in on their little secret either. Well at least he wasn't the only outcast.

_Feeling sorry for your self is the seasoning of bitterness. _His mother's voice rang annoyingly in his head. Ha. If she could see him now, somehow he doubted that even she would have an overused all- encompassing quote for the situation. Speaking of the situation….

"Dumbledore has contacted me and informed me that you are to be moved to another temporary hide out. Remus, several others, and I are to take you to this destination." Snape said. There was a general outcry of protest, mostly from Andromeda- Ok all from Andromeda.

"There are others who know and we are still kept in the dark?" She shouted, waving her hands dramatically with her words. Remus fought a grin; no wonder her nickname in school had been 'Drama'. Snape looked entirely unprepared to deal with her sudden anger. He sat very still in his chair with slightly wide eyes while she fumed.

"ARE YOU MAD?" She continued. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?"

"Andy-" Ted started in a tired and much suffered voice. James looked slightly panicked next to Ted, his face white and eyes wider then Snape's .

"Sirius hasn't come back yet." He said. Snap raised an eyebrow at James while Andromeda continued to yell unintelligibly in the background.

"Do you really think he is coming back Potter?" Snape sneered. James flushed visibly.

"Yes. He is." James answered through clenched teeth. "Don't talk about him, you grimy, greasy bastard."

A fight was the absolute worst thing that could happen in this moment. Remus knew this, but found that for the live of him his usually highly dependable brain refused to supply a calm statement. It was like being back at School, and once again he found himself completely incapable of standing up to James. Would nothing ever change?

He was an adult, a capable, intelligent, independent adult and he couldn't even stand up to his childhood friend. Pathetic.

"Have I stuck a nerve Potter? " Snape sneered. Andromeda stopped yelling and focused into the impeding fight between James and Severus.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." She shouted. James had risen to his feet, his fists clenched. Snape seemed to have folded up over himself, becoming somehow smaller his seat.

"Ok, were dose Dumbledore suggest we go?" Ted asked, picking up Andromeda's dropped chair and pushing it towards her so she was forced to sit down. The muggle born man then sat and stared at Snape with unwavering attention, like whatever Snape would say next would be the most interesting thing ever spoken.

James slowly lowered himself into a chair, looking rumpled and pouty. Remus almost smiled at the familiar expression. Snape looked rather shocked to have the argument ended so suddenly and it took the man several seconds to regain his composure and begin speaking again.

"A remote, highly protected castle in Scotland." Snape said. He stopped, as though waiting for someone to argue and when there was no answer he continued.

"Dumbledore has also instructed that Remus and I share a little of what we know." Snape finished. Remus knew that he was handing over the discussion.

Dumbledore had indeed written both of them that he was looking for a safe place for the _Souls, _and given permission for them to explain in limited terms what was going on. Taking a deep breath and pushing aside the feelings of uselessness he began to speak.

"You have been explained about Excalibur and a little bit about the spell protecting it?" He started, figuring that Andromeda had no patience for beating around the bush. Ted nodded. James still looked sullen and Andromeda had taken to glaring around the room as though the decoration where responsible for her predicament. Remus took Ted's nod as affirmation to continue.

"There is very little surviving literature on the ancient sword, or how to obtain it from its prison." Remus spoke, remembering when Dumbledore had first approached him about the mythological artifact. He still had a hard time believing that his entire life had been dedicated to finding the secrets of the sword, and now trying to keep those secrets from the wrong hands.

"Very few people have known that the sword is real and is capable of magical feats beyond all imagination. There have always been a very select number of Witches and Wizards who have known of the Sword and the spell that protects it."

"Wait, people always knew of the sword?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Snape answered. "And it goes beyond knowing of the Sword, those few have been charged with keeping it safe, keeping the secrets of its prison from the wrong hands."

James and Andromeda looked dumbfounded but Ted looked mildly impressed.

"So you guys are part of a secret society?" Ted asked, sounding almost child-like in his eagerness.

"Well, yes."

"Wicked." Ted said. Andromeda gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"So you're both part of a secret society that has protected Excalibur from evil since the dawn of time?" Andromeda asked deadpan. Remus nodded.

"Alright, Ted get Neville we are going home." The woman instructed, pulling on Ted and standing up.

"This isn't for a laugh Andy." Ted insisted, holding the table so his wives' tugs wouldn't unseat him. James looked like he was about to laugh as well.

"No, it's not for a laugh." Snape insisted, twisting the words to make them mocking.

"Yeah, a Secret Society protecting a mythological artifact that if fell in to the wrong hands would bring about the end of the world." James said softly. Remus breathed; at least James seemed to get the seriousness of the situation.

"Because that doesn't sound like a badly written overused plot at all!" James yelled, getting to his feet. "Andromeda's right, let's go home."

"James sit down." Remus heard himself say. The commanding tone shocked both of them. Snape looked at him with surprise but Remus settled into his chair, adapting what he hoped was a determined look on his face. So he stood up to James? It was about time he did.

For as long as he could remember his friends had done stupid things, and he had sat there, too afraid to lose their friendship to speak out against the behavior. Well he could hardly call them friends anymore; it was about time he stood up for himself.

James sank into his chair, a look of surprise and was that?- Was that a bit of pride?

"This is dangerous, this is life or death." Remus said, his words sinking into the crowd with a finality that spoke more volume then anything Snape had said all night.

"Ok. So tell us more." Andromeda said.

**Part 2 **

"Enjoying your stay cousin?" Bellatrix's sticky sweet voice sounded from just beyond the door.

"Yeah it's prime." Sirius answered easily. "Room service is a little slow."

He heard her laugh.

"You always did fancy yourself a comedian." Came the taunting response. Sirius felt a bubble of agitation. He buried the urge to respond with 'I know you are but what am I?" It somehow didn't seem to match the current situation.

What in Merlin's name is the situation anyway? He wondered staring around his dim room. Judging from the plush, dusty carpet and the decretive crown molding that adorned the top and bottom of the wall he was in some pure blood house. Most likely Rudolphus's and Bellatrix's before there prison sentence. Eww.

"Happy memories?" Sirius asked who couldn't resist the chance to mock that evil woman. "You know, being back in the mannor?" The silence from the other end of the door informed him that he had guessed correctly.

"Bellatrix, stop jeering the prisoner!" He heard someone yell just outside his door. Sirius was now flattened against the door, ear pressed tight. If he more he knew about what was going on, the better chance he had to escape. Already a mental map of the mannor was unfolding, corners, halls and rooms painting themselves into a plan.

"Watch the way you speak to me Malfoy." Bellatrix said venomously.

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to upset the Dark Lord's favorite." Malfoy mocked. Sirius grinned; he could almost see Bellatrix turning red at the remark.

"Isn't that what you were claiming yesterday?" Malfoy continued. "That you were his favorite far above us mere followers?"

"You're extremely high and mighty today Malfoy." Bellatrix spat. "So have they found your wife and son or are they still missing?" Silence followed this revelation. She must be speaking to Lucius Malfoy, that pompous arse a couple years older than him. He married Narcissa so that technically made him his cousin-in-law. Not that he was jumping up to claim that family relation. The idea of those two conceded cows married still amused him. What did they talk about? Who was prettier?

Sirius strained to hear more of the conversation. So Malfoy was a Death Eater. Shocker that one. Narcissa and their son were missing? As in kidnapper or did they run away?

"We all know she ran Malfoy," Bellatrix started. "She is a coward and I am ashamed to call her my sister."

"My son-"

"If it were my child I would be please for the opportunity to aid in the Dark Lords plan's. I would proudly give my son forward!"

With this odd declarative Sirius pictured a dramatic twirl and heard the echo of footsteps as Bellatrix apparently walked away. So the woman ran away and took her son, because the Dark Lord required the use of him? He couldn't remember but he was almost sure that the boy was around Harry's age. Why would the dark Lord require the use of a ten year old boy?

What Dumbledore told them before he was captured rang through his head. You-know-who was after Harry and Neville. Neville he could understand, but Harry and the Malfoy kid? He didn't have long to ponder before the door he was leaning on was jerked open. He stumbled and nearly tripped but was grabbed roughly by two pairs of strong arms.

"You're coming with us Black." A piggish sneer came from one of the man-handlers. Sirius wanted to point out the lack of other options but the large and brutish men didn't seem the type to appreciate sarcasm. He was dragged roughly down a hall way and through a set of double doors. His guards let him drop unceremoniously to the floor with a thud. Sirius rubbed his elbow and glared as he climbed to his feet.

The sight before him tore the air from his lungs. He was in a dining room, low light flickering from a fire place in one corner and sitting directly in front of him was- Well a boy? Nestled in the highest chair at the center of the table was a young man of maybe twenty years. Sharp, clean features were caught in the dancing fire light; coal black curls fell over his face accentuating a strong jaw. What caught Sirius attention and held it were the eyes. Dark, deep and horrid in their intensity.

Fear leaped through his form, quickening his pulse and swallowing his breathing. He needed no introduction; although some part of his brain couldn't not rationalist what he was seeing, he felt no doubt that the person in front of him was the incarnate of evil. This was the Dark Lord.

"Well, the infamous Sirius Black." A chilling, starchy voice issued from the young man, completely clashing with his handsome features. A few of the goons sitting around at the table laughed as though on queue. Sirius tried to search their features, anything but look at that boy, but all wore a Skelton mask.

"Nothing to say Black?" The boy said, his brain now refused to equate the fearsome and terrible Dark Lord with this smug, pretty boy. "You have had plenty to say for the past couple hours." More grunts of laughter.

Sirius tried to will himself to speak but his throat had gone completely dry and his brain wouldn't supply a string of words to save his life."

"Now I hear that you are not particularly fond of my _Clock_." He spoke like the word clock should be capitalized, like it wasn't just a clock, it was _The clock_. Fear froze Sirius to the spot as Voldamort made a quick jester and two of the masked wizards jumped to do his bidding. Sirius began to search desperately for exists but there were only two doors and enough Death Eaters in the room to put the thought of running from his mind. Not to mention Bellatrixs still had his wand.

The two goons had returned, pushing a huge bulky rectangle object covered in a black cloth.

"I am sure by now that Dumbledore has informed you a bit about the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Yes." Sirius finally managed to make a sound, albeit a squeaky sound.

"Good, wonderful bit of magic involved in its creation. The power to turn any substance into gold, and the elixir of life." With a flourish the black cloth was removed and Sirius gazed, rather anti-climatically at a rather faded and dilapidated looking grandfather clock. Well, at least now he had a good idea were that ticking noise came from.

"Ok?" Sirius offered. The boy gave a long suffering sigh like a parent indulging there children's stupidity.

"The two components make the Scorer's stone a high commodity. In older times people were killed for the knowledge of its creation." His dark eyes glazed over slightly. "Very few survived with the knowledge. Our Nicolas Flamel is considered the only living wizard to know all of the secrets of the art. That is wrong."

"Oh." Sirius said, he wasn't sure what the point of this lecture was.

"I alone had uncovered the ancient secrets of the stone. I have perfected the craft, and I have unlocked the full potential of the stone!"

"What a clock?"

"CRUCIO!"

Sirius hit the floor with the force of the spell, fiery pain electrifying his entire body. The boy stood, wand pointed and a look of utter loathing on his face. With a sudden look of boredom the dark lord dropped his wand and Sirius gasped for air on the floor.

"I shouldn't have expected you to understand the complications evolved in such advance dark magic. Suffice it to say that you are lucky you are needed or I would just kill you now and be done with it."

Sirius stared in disbelieve. Was this normal behavior for the Dark Lord? Overreacting with fits of rages? He came off like a spoiled child not getting his way.

"What do you need me for?" Sirius decided to ask the oblivious question since everyone else in the room had been struck silent. Apparently violent acts of rages were common from this young dark lord.

"You hear the ticking." The boy responded easily, relaxing back into his smug wicked aura.

"Everyone within a mile could hear that noise." Sirius said, recalling the almost deafening volume of the sound.

"LOOK AT THE CLOCK!" The boy shouted, jumping up and bringing his fists down on the table rage contorting his features. "DOSE IT LOOK LIKE IT CAN TICK?" He spat, rage turning his face white. Sirius was a taken back again. Such uncontrollable violent hate was usually associated with young boys, not old men who looked like young boys. Or was the puberty type rages a side effect of what ever made him so young. Either way Sirius did not feel like the situation was any less dangerous because the Dark Lord was apparently hormonal. He was very aware that his life was in danger.

"The sound of the clock can only be heard by a very select few." The boy said, through clenched teeth, like he was trying very hard to control his rage. Sirius stared again at the haphazard clock and nodded gently. No reason to provoke another round of pain.

"The power of the stone is enhanced by being stored in a clock, a magic clock. Only those who have heard the ticking can remove the stone and use its power." Voldamort explained his tone mocking and casual again. "Those who have tried before, or lied about hearing the ticking have died in attempt to collect it from the clock."

"So I have to collect the stone?" Sirius provided, his stomach dropping painfully.

"Yes." Came the simple answer.

"But it's not ticking right now." Sirius argued. The boy's eyes flashed, like another fit of rage was going to overcome him. Sirius braced himself and saw several other people in the rooms seem to shirk in their seats. The boy clenched the table and then relaxed.

"We have time to wait. Return him to his cell."

**Part 3 **

Narcissa Malfoy took a deep and controlled breath and stepped over the invisible boundary that protected the outside of her sister's mannor. She was in, the spell had worked. She breathed a sigh of relieve but quickly she returned to her mission. She only had one shot at this if she ever hoped that her son would live. Steel resolve straightened her spine and she made her across the landscape.

Lucius had told her exactly where they were holding her long lost cousin. With soundless steps she got to the darkened window on the first floor of the mannor. With a practiced wave of her wand the glass glittered and waved without losing its shape. Carefully she reached through it and drew her hand back unharmed. Smiling quietly to herself she began the undignified climb through the window.

Once she was in the lightless room Narcissa waved her wand again, returning the glass to normal. She would not be leaving the same way she entered. In the complete darkness of the room, she waited.

It was almost an hour later when the door to the room creaked open. Narcissa shot up at once, pointing her wand at the intruder.

"Cissa?" Came the gentle voice of her husband. Relaxing her arm Narcissa risked a Lumos spell. For just a moment the light brightened and she could see the man she married. His features where tight and controlled and breathe-taking in there familiarity.

"Nox." She said, instantly missing the sight of his form. He hugged her then, in the dark, encircling her in his arms and reaffirming the belief that this was the right thing to do.

"We don't have a lot of time." He said arms still tight around her. She nodded, unable to speak.

"I will cause a distraction. Black is down the hall, guarded by Crabbe and Avery. Bring him back to this room, he can only exit the protection spell the same way that you came in through."

Narcissa nodded, she knew the plan very well but clung to the comfort of her husband's voice.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and in one quick moment he took her lips in his. The kiss said everything two highly controlled people couldn't. I love you, I need you. Worst of all was the sinking knowledge that the kiss also said goodbye. He placed something long in her hands, and she slid the extra wand into her robe pocket. In a second they both pulled away, Lucius pulled open the door and they took off in different directions.

Narcissa walked swiftly down the dim hall, heart in her throat but reloved in her step. For her son she would do this. For their son both of them would do this. Behind her she heard a huge clash and band followed by shouts and the sound of running feet. She ignored it, and came to a twist in the hall. Staying in the shadows she inched around the corner and spotter Crabbe and Avery before a wooden door.

"What was that you recon?" Avery asked, Crabbe shrugged stupidly. "Should we investigate?" Avery asked. Crabbe shook his massive head.

"Suppos' to stay here." He said. Avery sighed in agitation.

"He is behind a door, you stay I'll investigate." Avery said, pushing off the wall and starting around the corner.

With a thud the heavy man hit the floor in a full-body bind. He glared up at Narcissa who swiftly stepped over him and set around the corner.

"Nar-" Crabbe started but Narcissa hit him with the same spell and he hit the ground with an even bigger thud.

The wooden door wasn't even magically locked and opened with a quick spell from her wand. Light flooded the nearly black hall, and Narcissa gazed down at the sitting form of Sirius Black.

"Get up." She instructed. The man did jump to his feet, suspicion and fear marring his handsome features. She didn't have time for this.

"Sirius I am here to help you." She said, stepping forward. The man backed up, eyes darting to the exit although she stood before it, wand held tightly.

"Prove it." He said, almost snarling. With a quick flourish she produced his wand and threw it at his feet. He stared at it stupidly for a moment before another tremendous band shook the very floors.

"What's going on?" He demanded finally picking up his wand.

"Lucius is creating a distraction so you can run." She said, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him out the door with much more force then he thought she possessed.

"Why?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Because, the Dark Lord wasn't to kill my son." The blonde explained, pushing him roughly down the hall. Shouts echoed behind them, more running and oblivious confusion rang from somewhere in the house. She allowed herself a little smile. At least Lucius was going out with a bang. She hoped she could too.

She didn't have time to explain everything to her dull witted cousin. She needed to him to trust her for a moment. She got to the first room she had entered though and pushed inside, locking the door after her.

"Narcissa!" Sirius yelled, tearing his arm form her grasp.

"I have a lot to tell you Sirius, and very little time so just listen." She instructed, lighting her wand so that he could see her face and the grim seriousness of the situation.

"Alright."

"My son is in danger and I cannot hide him, not in a place where he can't find me." She started pulling up her sleeve and showing him the angry, swollen image of the Dark Mark singed into her arm. Sirius visibly recoiled from the image and back stepped back until felt the wall against his back.

"He can find me anywhere." She said, struggling to keep horror and shame from her voice. "My son is not safe with me."

Pity softened Sirius's expression, another time pity on the face of a person she though beneath her would have sent her into a rage. It still stung to see it, but she didn't have the time or means to be upset by it. Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath.

"We don't have long. I am going to die tonight." She said. "I need you to promise me that you will find Draco, and protect him from the Dark Lord." With this startling revelation she pressed a folded piece of parchment into his hands.

"This will show you how to find him. Please, protect him."

Sirius didn't seem to have anything to say to that, it was, Narcissa suspected, one of the few times that he would ever be speechless.

"Please." She begged, her voice cracking with the effort. Panic was creeping over her. She never thought that Sirius might say no, turn down her pleas. She was going to die tonight, if Sirius didn't help her, then Draco would die too. Oh Merlin please!

"Ok." He said finally. It was like a massive weight was lifted from the woman. She grinned broad and happy and to both of their surprise kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"You also need to know that Remus Lupin was not the traitor, it was Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius's jaw dropped. She didn't have time to elaborate; she could already hear footsteps coming closer to the closed door. "Dumbledore will try to stop the Dark Lord from getting the Sword, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are part of his plan. So is Draco. Other children too- maybe- I don't know. They are probably hiding in my old home, Andromeda is the oldest so its rightfully hers. Try there first." Sirius nodded, still slightly dumbfounded.

"You must go out this window, then a straight shot across the yard. You must leave the boundary where I entered." She pointed directly out the window. "By the gate, under the rose bush." She cast the same spell on the window, then with one last bittersweet smile, pushed him out.

As soon as he was gone, taking all her hope with him, Narcissa turned to the closed door. She was going to die tonight, and she was taking at least some of the backstabbers with her.

**Part 4 **

Remus Lupin sat still as everyone else began to pack for their move to an undisclosed location in northern Scotland. So evolved in his own thoughts he didn't hear the banging on the door, nor the outcry that followed it.

It wasn't until James shout of delight echoed through the dining room did he even realize anything was going on.

"Sirius!" He heard and for reasons he didn't want to think about he rose to his feet, a huge knot working its way into his throat. Sirius was here? Remus didn't even have time to move from the dining room before Sirius appeared in the doorway.

Looking rakishly disheveled and red in the face Sirius appeared, eyes locking on Remus and giving him the most intense look Remus could ever remember receiving.

"Sir- Siri-Sirius." Remus pushed out, feeling both very unguarded and nervous. Sirius didn't say anything, just looked. Then without any further warning the man darted across the room.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled somewhere behind him. Remus was bodily tackled and forced to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so very, very sorry." The man wailed, sobbing into his chest. Sirius wrapped both arms around him in a rib crushing embrace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I seriously thought about making it two chapters but decided that my month with no updates was cause for a very long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much, and please, please review! I'm begging you! **


End file.
